Day Dream
by lee hyoraa
Summary: Ryeowook, seorang namja yang ceria, di tengah kesepiannya selalu berusaha semangat, tanpa disadari dia bahkan mampu mengubah kehidupan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Meluruskan masa lalu yang rumit antara Donghae dan Kyuhyun. chap 6 update!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Day Dream

Author :Lee hyora

Pairing: Kyuwook, Haewook

Cast : Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Sungmin

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, Romance, sad,

Warning: Yaoi fanfiction. Typo. If you don't like, don't read.

_DayDream_

Kehidupan ini seperti mimpi buruk di siang hari. Aku tak ingin terbangun dan menghadapi semua kenyataan yang ada. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin terus tertidur dan tak melihatmu lagi. Tuhan, katakan padaku apa yang harus aku lakukan tanpanya? Air mata ini terus menetes dari berlinang di mataku. Hati ini terasa perih setiap kusebut namanya. Aku menutup telinga mencoba mendengarkan suara lirihmu. Kututup mataku berusaha melukis wajah indahmu. Meskipun kau berlalu dan pergi menjauh. Aku tetap disini.

Nafasku tersengal ketika aku tersadar dari mimpi buruk ini. Kuraih gelas di sampingku dan meminum habis air didalamnya. Mengapa mimpi itu datang lagi? Seharusnya aku terus terjaga. Seharusnya Tak kubiarkan lelah ini membuaiku. Kuseka peluh di keningku. Sungguh aku ingin terlepas dari bayang-bayangmu! tidak bisakah kau pergi saja?!

Kulempar gelas yang sedari tadi berada di genggamanku ke sembarang arah. Tak dapat lagi kubendung emosi yang menguasaiku… Suara dua benda berbenturan menghilangkan sunyi hanya untuk sesaat. Gelas yang kulemparkan tadi pecah berkeping-keping. Aku tak memperdulikannya.

Sunyi… kembali itu yang aku rasakan sekarang.

ottoke?

aaaaaggggggghhhhhhhhhh…! kuteriakkan segala sakit ini. Biar semua dunia tahu, betapa perihnya luka yang kau tinggalkan. Tubuhku lemas, aku jatuh tersungkur disebalah ranjangku. Aku merasakan pusing yang tak bisa tertahan lagi. Memori itu.. memori tentangmu, kenapa terus saja berputar?

_DayDream_

flasback on

"kyuhyunnie… kau sudah datang?" Seorang namja kecil berlari-lari kecil menghampiri namja yang yang di panggilnya Kyuhyun. Mood-nya sepertinya sedang bagus hari ini. Terlihat dari senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Tapi berbanding terbalik dengan namja yang dipanggilnya tadi, namja itu terus menekuk wajahnya. Entah sejak kapan senyum diwajahnya tak pernah lagi ada. Tatapan matanya begitu kosong.

Kyuhyun hanya menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil tidak menyahuti panggilan dari namja kecil itu. Ia tetap berlalu, membuat namja manis di belakangnya berlari lebih kencang lagi untuk menyamakan langkah. "Kyuhyunnie…tunggu." Teriaknya sekali lagi berhasil membuat Kyuhyun berhenti. Kyuhyun memutar badannya melihat namja yang sedari tadi mengejarnya terengah-engah.

Namja pecinta topi pedora itu menunduk memegangi lututnya yang lelah. Kyuhyun hanya berdiri disana memandangi namja itu heran. "Ada apa?" Kyuhyun akhirnya bersuara. Meskipun senang mendengar Kyuhyun bertanya, namja itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia mendongak ke arah Kyuhyun.

Tidak bisakah Kyuhyun membantunya yang kelelahan mengajarnya?

Seperti mengetahui jalan pikiran namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu, Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu teman yang baru di kenalnya beberapa minggu itu berdiri. "gomawo…" namja imut itu tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun. Senyum yang dibencinya. Melihat senyum itu, Kyuhyun buru-buru melepaskan pegangan tangan mereka dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan temannya itu. Sikap Kyuhyun itu menciptakan goresan luka di hati seseorang, hati Kim Ryeowook.

"kenapa dia tak bisa bersikap baik padaku, padahal kita kan teman?" gumam Ryeowook sambil terus menatap nanar punggung Kyuhyun yang menghilang. Ia melayangkan pandangannya pada sekitarnya. Ia berdiri mematung seperti orang bodoh di tengah lautan manusia. Ia merasa begitu sakit melihat semua orang yang dipandanginya satu persatu sepertinya sangat bahagia. Mereka semua memiliki teman.

Kenapa dia tidak?

Eunhyuk dan Donghae, duo yang selalau membuat onar di kampus mereka saja terkenal karna persahabatanya.

Leeteuk, Ketua Perkumpulan mahasiswa yang selalu dikelilingi pengikutnya yang setia.

Kibum, Shindong, dan Yesung, kelompok nerd di kampus, meskipun aneh mereka memiliki banyak teman.

Kenapa satu pun dia tidak punya?

Ingin berteman dengan Kyuhyun saja tidak bisa? Padahal dia pikir Kyuhyun juga sama dengannya, sama-sama tidak memiliki teman sejak masuk kampus itu di tahun yang sama.

Apa nasibnya yang memang jelek?

Ryeowook berjalan mendekati kaca, memperhatikan bayangannya sendiri.

"aku tampan, tidak aneh, yaah…meskipun aku tidak populer seperti Leeteuk sunbae, seharusnya aku bisa mendapatkan temankan, walau hanya satu." Suaranya yang jelas sukses membuat duo yang paling dihindarinya mendatanginya. Ryeowook melihat pantulan bayangan mereka berdiri tepat di belakanganya, memberikannya senyum aneh.

"Lihatlah Donghae-ya…anak manis ini, kembali berbicara sendiri." Ejek si monyet Eunhyuk sambil mengacak rambut Ryeowook. Satu tangannya merangkul tubuh kecil Ryeowook. Rangkulan yang membuat Ryeowook terbatuk-batuk tak bisa bernafas.

"Ya…! Eunhyukkie, kau menyakitinya…" Donghae menyingkirkan tangan Eunhyuk yang menggantung di pundak Ryeowook, menarik Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau ingin teman kan? kalau begitu bermainkah dengan kami." Tawar Donghae sambil memegang wajah Ryeowok. "aku… tidak mau bermain, dengan kalian hyung…" Ryeowook meringis kesakitan berusaha menolak ajakan Donghae. Dia tahu, berurusan dengan mereka itu tidak baik sama sekali.

Donghae mengerutkan kening mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. Eunhyuk yang juga kesal mendorong tubuh Ryeowook ke tembok, menyudutkannya. "Apa maksudmu, eh? bukannya kau yang bilang ingin berteman… kenapa sekarang kau menolak ajakan baik kami?" Mereka menatap Ryeowook tajam.

Ryeowook menunduk tak berani menatap balik Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Ia memang ingin punya teman, tapi bukan yang seperti sunbae-nya yang suka seenaknya saja seperti mereka.

"lihat aku!" Perintah Donghae. Seperti tersihir Ryeowook menurutinya. Donghae, namja tampan yang dikelilingi banyak yeoja itu mengangkat dagu Ryeowook. "kau akan aman jika bersama kami, Ryeowook-ah…" Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ryeowook berusaha mencium bibir mungil namja yang ketakutan itu. Itulah cara Donghae bersenang-senang. Ryeowook memundurkan kepala, terus menggelang-gelengkan kepalanya menghindari Donghae.

Ryeowook menutup mata karna takut. Ia berharap sesuatu terjadi untuk menolongnya.

Ia menghitung di dalam hati berapa lama kejadian ini akan berlangsung. Tapi baru dihitungan ketiga, ia tak merasakan apa-apa?

Aneh.

Kesenangan Donghae terhenti ketika ia melihat sosok sesorang yang dibencinya dengan sudut mata. Dengan enggan ia melepaskan Ryeowook. Sasaran empuknya selama ini. Ryeowook memberanikan diri membuka mata. Dilihatnya tatapan tajam Donghae. Tidak. Tatapan tajam itu bukan untuknya. Namja itu mengikuti arah pandang Donghae.

"Kyu…!" Ryeowook berujar senang, wajahnya berbinar mendapati Kyuhyun disana. Donghae melirikkan matanya pada Ryeowook, menyebabkan jantung Ryeowook kembali berdetak kencang. "kau senang melihatnya?" tanya Donghae penuh selidik. Ryeowook diam.

Kyuhyun yang tak sengaja memergoki dua teman lamanya itu tengah bersenang-senang dengan mangsa barunya, hanya bisa mengangkat satu alisnya. Mereka tak pernah berubah, pikir Kyuhyun.

"Donghae-ya… lihat siapa yang datang, kawan lama kita yang tercinta!" Eunhyuk bertepuk tangan, ia melingkarkan tangan di sekitar pundak Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunnie… apa kau datang ingin kembali pada kami seperti dulu?" Sindir Donghae. Dia tahu, bukan itu yang Kyuhyun akan lakukan. Kyuhyun takkan kembali lagi pada mereka.

"aku tak ada waktu untuk itu… bersenang-senanglah!" ucapnya seraya berlalu dari tiga orang yang menatapnya heran. Terutama Ryeowook.

"Kyuu…" Ryeowook merasa ia baru saja terlempar ke dalam jurang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan Ryeowook dalam keadaan seperti itu. Air mata Ryeowook mengalir tanpa bisa ditahannya. Seseorang yang dianggapnya teman itu tak memperdulikannya. Eunhyuk dan Donghae masih sibuk melihat kepergian Kyuhyun. Donghae membenci Kyuhyun yang sekarang. Kyuhyun yang berlagak sok suci itu.

"hah… teruskanlah, Kyu… aksi munafik mu itu. Aku tahu kau juga masih sama seperti kami!" Cibir Donghae.

"Dia… apa benar sudah berubah? aktingnya sungguh meyakinkan…!" tambah Eunhyuk.

"dia masih sama… aku rasa." Donghae kembali memusatkan perhatinnya pada Ryeowook. Ia kembali mendekati Ryeowook yang tengah terisak tidak jelas itu. Euhyuk pun mengikutinya.

"sudahlah… kau tak usah memikirkannya." Donghae mengusap air mata Ryeowook, kembali membuat namja itu menatap matanya. Berusaha menyihir Ryeowook lagi.

"apa kau menyukai Kyuhyun?" Eunyuk bertanya dengan mimik aneh seolah itu hal langka.

"aku hanya ingin, berteman dengannya…" Ryeowook tergugup.

"Dia bukan orang yang suka berteman Ryeowook-ah…" Lanjut Donghae. "kalau kau ingin berteman, datanglah pada kami." Donghae mengecup cepat bibir Ryeowook, sebelum namja itu kembali menolaknya. Ryeowook kembali tercengang dengan apa yang dilakukan Donghae padanya, menampakkan wajah babo-nya yang membuat Eunhyuk terkikik geli.

"kali ini kau selamat, bocah! hahaa…." tawa duo itu mengelegar di sepanjang lorong kampus yang mulai sepi. Mereka melangkahkan kaki menunggalkan Ryeowook yang beringsut jatuh ke lantai. Namja imut itu memegangi dadanya yang entah kenapa terasa sakit.

_DayDream_

Ryeowook pulang dengan lesu, mood-nya yang sangat bagus hari ini telah dirusak oleh Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Tapi ada yang lebih menyakitinya yaitu sikap Kyuhyun yang sungguh menyebalkan. Ryeowook melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur, dan membenamkan wajahnya di sebuah bantal.

"KYUHYUN JAHAT! AKU MEMBENCIMU!" Teriak Ryeowook kesal sambil meremas sprei kasurnya keras. Kenapa ada orang yang sedingin es macam Kyuhyun itu? Kenapa juga dia ingin berteman dengan Kyuhyun?

"Aku…tak mau lagi bertemu denganmu. Lihat saja…" Lirih Ryeowook sebelum terbawa ke alam mimpi. Ia meraih selimut untuk menutup seluruh tubuh kecilnya.

—–

"Pagiiiii duniaa…Yeayyy!" Lagi-lagi Ryeowook berteriak girang pagi ini, seperti biasa. Ia merengangkan otot-otot badannya yang pegal. Setiap pagi Ryeowook akan bangun dengan tenaga dan mood yang bagus, seperti sebuah ponsel yang selesai di charge ulang. Dengan ceria ia menyingkap semua tirai dikamarnya membiarkan sinar matahari masuk melalui celah-celah jendela.

"hangat…" ujarnya tersenyum merasakan terpaan sinar pagi mentari di tubuhnya, ritual paginya. Segera setelah berjemur di balkon kamarnya, ia menyambar handuknya dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

"eh, tunggu dulu…" Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya ketika melewati sebuah kalender yang menggantung di kamarnya. "huwaa…tanggal 13! tanggal yang bagus…! aku akan memasak hari ini, dan membawakan bekal untuk Kyuhyun…" Ia tersenyum dan dengan semangat kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Eh, bekal untuk kyuhyun? Bukannya kau bilang kau membencinya?

Ya…seperti itulah Ryeowook, selalu bangun dan memulai hari dengan penuh semangat. Semua kejadian menyakitkannya kemarin tak pernah terbawa hingga esok harinya. Seakan terlahir lagi dengan jiwa yang baru.

_DayDream_

Sepasang bola mata terus mengamati tingkah laku Ryeowook yang berlari kesana kemari, seperti kebingungan, atau sedang mencari sesuatu. Senyum simpul tersungging di bibirnya, sungguh melihat Ryeowook yang polos membuatnya gemas. Terkadang ia juga heran, mengapa Ryeowook yang memiliki aura ceria seperti itu susah mendapatkan teman. Ajakannya kemarin untuk berteman dengan Ryeowook sebenarnya sangat tulus. Tapi ia tak menyangka Ryeowook malah ketakutan karnanya.

Apa dia begitu menyeramkan?

Namja itu menepuk-nepuk wajahnya, memastikan ia tak seburuk itu sampai-sampai Ryeowook harus takut padanya.

"apa kau serius ingin mengincarnya?" tanya sahabatnya Eunhyuk padanya. Baru kali ini ia melihat Donghae yang sangat antusias mengejar seseorang. Dan itu membuat Donghae terlihat aneh. "Apa bagusnya si Kim Ryeowook itu?"

"Anio.. .aku mengincarnya hanya untuk bersenang-senang."

"Tapi kau akan berurusan lagi dengan Kyuhyun!" Eunhyuk memperingatkannya. Ahh… Cho Kyuhyun, seseorang yang dibencinya. Seseorang yang sebenarnya dulu dekat dengannya. Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk sudah berteman sejak mereka masih di bangku sekolah tingkat atas, tapi karna suatu hal, Kyuhyun berubah dan itu membuat Donghae membencinya.

"Memang itu yang aku inginkan… menarik perhatiannya lagi dengan mendekati Kim Ryeowook. Lagipula… Kyuhyun takkan pernah menyukai namja polos itu, kau tahu sendiri… Kyuhyun tak suka tipe orang seperti Ryeowook yang selalu ceria dan tersenyum seperti itu." jelas Donghae panjang lebar, sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Apapun yang akan dilakukan Donghae, dia takkan pernah ikut campur, baginya asal Donghae senang diapun akan senang.

Donghae menepuk pundak Eunhyuk mengajaknya mendekati incarannya yang tengah kebingungan itu. Ryeowook menujulurkan kepalanya ke dalam sebuah kelas mencari sesorang. Jam istirahat akan segera usai, tapi ia sama sekali belum menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Lunch Box yang dibawa-bawanya sedari tadi ingin segera diberikannya pada orang itu.

Ahhh…betapa berharganya dia bagi Ryeowook.

"dimana Kyu? aissh, dia itu kenapa menghilang disa-…" Kata-katanya terpotong saat ia memutar tubuh dan…

"Booo..!" Ryeowook terperanjat dan jatuh tersungkur ke belakang ketika tiba-tiba melihat Eunhyuk yang mengagetkannya.

"hahaha…kau itu, benar-benar lucu bocah kecil, kekek.." Eunhyuk tak dapat menahan tawa melihat ekpresi lucu Ryeowook karna kaget.

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memicingkan mata ke arah Eunhyuk dan Donghae di depannya. Sungguh mereka itu tak ada bedanya dengan anak-anak. Menyebalkan! Eunhyuk yang diberi hadiah tatapan tajam dari Ryeowook balik menatap Ryeowook dan berkata kasar. "Kenapa melihatku begitu? mau menantangku?!"

"Anioo… aku cuma kaget…" Ryeowook menunduk takut, keberaniannya yang tadi muncul menciut lagi. Donghae berjongkok di depan Ryeowook mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Berhentilah mengerjainya Eunhyukkie… kau menakutinya!" Donghae memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk Ryeowook, dan sekali lagi itu membuat wajah Ryeowook memerah.

"cih.. kau jangan membelanya terus!" Kesal Eunhyuk, Ryeowook sama saja dengan yang lainnya, pikir Eunhyuk. Gampang sekali tergoda dengan Donghae.

"kau tak apakan? apa yang kau cari?" Donghae menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, bertingkah seolah ingin mengetahui apa yang yang dicari Ryeowook, walau sebenarnya dia tahu, Kyuhyun lah yang dicarinya.

Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaan Donghae dengan gelengan kepalanya, ia tak bisa langsung percaya pada duo ikan dan monyet itu. Ryeowook sudah mem-black list mereka dalam otaknya bahwa Donghae dan Eunhyuk adalah orang yang harus dihindarinya. "aku, aku.. tak apa hyung…sungguh."

"kenapa kau gugup seperti itu? apa kau takut pada hyung… hyung takkan menyakitimu." Donghae meyakinkan Ryeowook yang terlihat menghindarinya. Ia mempererat genggaman tangannya di pergelangan tangan Ryeowook.

Kenapa rasanya hatinya sakit melihat Ryeowook bersikap seperti itu padanya.

Tapi apa yang dilakukan Donghae hanya menambah ketakutan Ryeowook.

Bayangan kejadian siang kemarin, ketika Donghae hendak menciumnya dengan paksa kembali terputar di memori otaknya. Ryeowook takut jika ia kembali dicium oleh Donghae.

"Ahh.. Teuki hyung…!" jerit Ryeowook, sukses membuat Eunhyuk dan Donghae menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Ryeowook. Seketika itu Ryeowook berdiri dan berlari menjauhi keduanya saat fokus mereka tak lagi padanya.

"yaakkk! kim Ryeowook kembali kau…!" Teriak Eunhyuk, kali ini dia benar-benar kesal, ia mengepalkan tangan ingin menghajar Ryeowook.

"Sial…" umpat Donghae sadar telah di kelabui Ryeowook. Ini semua gara-gara ketakutannya yang muncul setiap mendengar nama Leeteuk disebut. Dia harus mulai belajar bersikap biasa mendengar nama orang itu mulai dari sekarang. Donghae tersenyum kecut, Kim Ryeowook, bocah itu sangat menarik.

_DayDream_

Ryeowook memegangi dadanya yang kembali sakit setelah berlari menghindari Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Ia menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa meredakan detak jantungnya yang sangat kencang. Ia mengintip dari balik tembok tempatnya bersembunyi, mencari tahu apa Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengejarnya.

"Ahhh..untunglah, mereka tak lagi mengejarku.." Ryeowook bernafas lega.

Matanya kembali berbinar saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk dengan serius membaca sebuah buku. Wajah tampannya begitu menggoda ketika ia sedang serius mengerjakan sesuatu.

Bukankah dia memang selalu berwajah serius?

Tanpa pikir panjang Ryeowook berlari kecil mendekati Khuyun dengan senyum yang tak lepas di wajahnya.

"kyuhyunnie…" Sapa Ryeowok memdudukkan diri di sebelah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya semenoleh sebantar padanya lalu kembali fokus pada bukunya. "mau apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tetap serius membaca buku di tangannya.

"aku membawakanmu ini.." Ryeowook meyodorkan kotak bekal nya ke Kyuhyun. "kau belum makan kan? aku tahu itu, karnanya makanlah ini…" Ujar Ryeowook lembut seolah pada kekasihnya sendiri. Ryeowook membuka kotak bekal makannya dan memperlihatkan sushi buatannya sendiri yang khusus dibuatnya untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali melirik Ryeowook dan bergantian melihat sushi di dalam kaotak bekal itu. "Kapan aku memintamu untuk membuatkan bekal untuk ku? aku juga tidak menyukai sushi." Jelas Kyuhyun dingin.

Ryeowook melongo mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun tadi, "bukankah kau bilang kau menyukai sushi… aku lupa kapan, tapi kau pernah mengatakannya!" Ujar Ryeowook dengan tegas memastikan bahwa ia tak salah dengar.

"Aku tetap tidak mau menerimanya…" Ketus Khyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"Padahal aku sudah susah payah membuatnya.." Ryeowook memandangi sushi buatannya sedih. "Kau harus mau menerimanya… terserah kau mau memakannya apa tidak. aku tidak mau melihat kotak bekal itu dirumahku lagi." Paksa Ryeowook.

"Ya sudah… taruh saja disana." Kyuhyun menunjuk meja bundar di depannya, malas berdebat dengan Ryeowook. Mau tak mau Ryeowook melakukannya pasrah. Kalau boleh jujur ia ingin melihat reaksi Kyuhyun ketika memakan sushi itu.

Tanpa banyak kata lagi, Kyuhyun melanjutkan acara membacanya.

Sebenarnya semenarik apa buku itu sampai ia tega mengabaikan namja manis yang masih setia duduk disampingnya?

"kapan kau akan pergi?" Tanya Kyuhyun jutek, ia memperlihatkan ekpresi terganggu di wajahnya menyadari Ryeowook masih duduk di tempat yang sama, disampingnya dan masih memandanginya.

"kenapa aku harus pergi? aku masih ingin disini… inikan tempat umum…" Ryeowook berkata polos, tak sadar bahwa namja disampingnya itu terganggu dengan kehadirannya. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, hampir saja ia beranjak pergi tapi kata-kata Ryeowook menahannya.

"Gomawo Kyu…"

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya pertanda bingung. "Mwo…? terimakasih buat apa?"

"karna kemarin kau telah menolongku dari Donghae dan Eunhyuk hyung." Ryeowok tersenyum polos, senyum yang membuat Kyuhyun ingin kabur dari tempat itu secepat mungkin. Tapi entahlah tubuhnya tertahan disana. "memangnya aku melakukan apa?"

"euhmm.. setelah aku pikir baik-baik, jika kau tidak datang, entah apa yang Donghae hyung lakukan padaku kemarin. Dan untungnya kau datang… kau itu malaikatku Kyu!"

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya. Ia semakin bingung dengan namja di depannya itu. Dia itu terlalu lugu atau apa? Kemarin itu, kebetulan saja ia lewat ketika Donghae mulai beraksi mempermainkan orang lain, tidak ada satu hal special pun yang ia lakukan. Kyuhyun kembali memandangi Ryeowook yang masih tersenyum lemput padanya. Melihat senyum itu Kyuhyun merasa dadanya perih, sakit sekali.

"Gomawo Kyu…" Ucap Ryeowook lagi. Kyuhyun membalasanya dengan anggukan, tidak tahu harus bagimana.

"Apa sekarang kita bisa berteman?" Ryeowook begitu berharap bisa berteman dengan Kyuhyun. Tak tahu pasti apa alasannya. Ia ingin terus bersama Kyuhyun, seperti ada sebuah benang pengikat diantara keduanya yang menarik Ryeowook untuk selalu tertuju pada Kyuhyun.

"aku tidak suka berteman…" Kyuhyun memalingkan wajah, tak ingin Ryeowook melihatnya merintih kesakitan, dan juga karna tak ingin berteman dengan siapapun. Dia lebih suka sendiri. Sekali lagi ia berhasil menghancurkan harapan Ryeowook yang tulus ingin berteman dengannya.

Apa salahnya dengan berteman?

Tidak ada yang salah. Tapi yang ia tahu itu tidak baik sama sekali untuknya.

Ryeowook yang kembali merasakan keinginannya pupus begitu saja, menekuk wajahnya tak mengerti. Apa salahnya sampai Kyuhyun tak ingin berteman dengannya?

Apa dia itu aneh?

Sekali lagi Ryeowook mencoba, mungkin Kyuhyun akan mau menerimanya jika sedikit memaksa. "aku janji… tidak akan pernah lagi menggagumu, jika kita sudah berteman…"

"Ne baiklah." Dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun akhirnya menerima Ryeowook sebagai temannya, itupun dengan sebuah syarat yang mungkin takkan bisa di tepati Ryeowook.

Senyum bahagia langsung terukir di wajah kecil Ryeowook. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia memiki seorang teman. Bahkan orang itu adalah Kyuhyun, seseorang yang diam-diam sudah menempati sebuah ruang kosong di hati Ryeowook. Ruang yang tak bisa ia jelaskan. Tanpa ijin, Ryeowook pun memeluk tubuh tinggi Kyuhyun. Ia sudah terlanjur senang, dan ingin meluapkan perasaanya itu.

"Gomawo Kyu, Jeongmal Gomawoo…"

Kyuhyun berpikir keras apakah ia harus membalas pelukan Ryeowook atau tidak? Tapi ia hanya bisa berdiam diri dalam pelukan namja mungil itu. Satu tangannya masih memegangi dadanya, tak kuat menahan sakit seolah jantungannya akan berhenti berdetak.

TBC.

Sebenarnya...ff ini udah pernah aku upload sih disini, tapi gak tahu kenapa kok hilang...sooo...akhirnya, aku upload lagi deh. Moga kali ini gak hilang lagi..T.T Chapter selanjutnya bakal aku upload secepatnya.

Buat reader yang sempet baca, RnR ya...gomawoo...^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Day Dream

Author :Lee hyora

Pairing: Kyuwook, Haewook

Cast : Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Sungmin

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, Romance, sad,

Warning: Yaoi fanfiction. Typo. If you don't like, don't read.

_**_DayDreaM_**_

_-aku tidak bisa lepas darinya, tapi.. aku mencintai orang lain..-_

_-kenapa aku seperti melihat bayanganmu di dirinya, Hyung.. Senyum itu, menyakitiku…-_

_- Aku membencinya karna satu hal, aku menyimpan luka dan benci itu disini, dan aku menutupinya…-_

—-

Mataku kembali terbuka perlahan saat kurasa sinar matahari mulai menggaggu tidurku. Mimpi itu selalu hadir di setiap tidurku. Dan aku menjadi terbiasa sekarang. Aku berjalan mendekati sebuah kaca, mencermati pantulan diriku pagi ini. Ada yang berubah. Ya. Aku tak bisa lagi mengenali diriku yang sebelumnya. Bagaimana rupaku dulu pun aku sudah lupa, karna di setiap cermin yang kulihat, hanya bayangannya lah yang tampak.

Sungguh ironi.

Tapi aku menyukainya.

_**_DayDream_**_

Senyuman manis terukir di wajah manis namja itu. Matahari memaparkan sinar hangatnya ke tubuh namja yang berjalan dengan semangatnya yang tinggi. Seperti sedang menerima sebuah pesan kasih sayang dari Tuhan, namja itu merentangkan tangan menghadap ke matahari, menatap langit biru kota Seoul.

"Appa, Eomma…. Boghosipoyo!" Namja itu berteriak memanggil kedua orang yang paling disayanginya di dunia ini. Orang-orang yang sudah menciptakannya menjadi sosok yang selalu ceria. Ia tersenyum, kembali melangkah dengan semangat ke tempat yang ia sebut Kampus itu. Sudah tidak sabar menapaki hari ini dan tentu saja bertemu dengan teman baru nya itu.

"Pasti Kyuhyun sedang di tempat itu…!" Namja berambut hitam kecoklatan itu menjentikkan jari dan langsung berlari ke arah perpustakaan. Pengetahuannya tentang Kyuhyun sudah cukup banyak. Cho Kyuhyun yang pendiam itu selalu menghabiskan waktu disana.

Apa menariknya tempat itu?

Tempat yang dijejali buku di setiap sudut ruangannya. Sepi. Dan tak terlalu banyak orang yang ingin menghabiskan sebagian waktu dalam hidup mereka disana. Tapi Kyuhyun menyukai tempat itu.

Setelah lama mencari Kyuhyun, akhirnya namja itu mendapati Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi tengah memegang sebuah buku. Tapi tatapan matanya tidak sedang sibuk membaca tulisan di buku itu, melainkan menatap ke arah luar jendela, menatap halaman perpustakaan. Raut wajahnya tampak begitu serius, seakan sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang begitu rumit.

"Kyu…" Panggil namja kecil itu sedikit berbisik, takut mengganggu orang lain yang juga ada di sekitar mereka. Kyuhyun menoleh perlahan ke arah namja yang memanggil namanya. Sebenarnya, tanpa perlu menoleh mencari tahu siapa orang itu, Kyuhyun sudah mengetahuinya hanya dengan mendengar suara tenor namja itu.

"Jangan tersenyum!" Perintah Kyuhyun. Ya. Dia tidak suka jika namja yang sudah menjadi temannya itu tersenyum. Menurut Kyuhyun, namja itu terlalu banyak dan terlalu sering tersenyum. Itu membuatnya sesak. Dan seperti biasa, namja kecil itu merengut kesal. Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan Kyuhyun tidak meyukainya.

"Baiklah…"

"Ada apa kau mencari ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil membuka tiap lembar buku yang dipegannganya, mencari halaman terakhir yang dibacanya.

"Aku punya nama Kyuhyun-ah…" Rajuk namja itu lagi, telinganya gatal ingin mendengar Kyuhyun memanggil namanya. Meskipun sudah berteman (?) Kyuhyun tak pernah memanggil nama dari namja itu secara langsung.

"Ck, kenapa tidak menjawab pertaanyaanku, malah meminta hal lain?" Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan rajukan temannya itu, memilih menyibukkan diri memutari rak-rak tinggi penuh buku dan melihatnya satu persatu.

"Panggil namaku dulu…"

"Aish… Baiklah. Ryeowook-ssi, ada apa mencariku…?"

"Haruskah kau memanggilku seperti itu? Tidak bisa kah kau memanggil ku Ryeowook atau Wookie saja… Kenapa begitu formal?"

"Kau cerewet sekali…! katakan saja apa mau mu? lagipula kau sudah janji untuk tidak mengangguku kan?" Balas Kyuhyun mulai tidak betah berada di dekat Ryeowook. Ia menaruh buku yang tadi dipegangnya.

Ryeowook menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya bingung. Dia juga tidak tahu buat apa mencari Kyuhyun. Dia hanya ingin melihat namja tinggi itu. Harusnya dia bisa lebih pintar dan memikirkan alasan yang tepat kenapa ia sampai mencari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandangi Ryeowook, namja di depannya itu selalu saja membuat bingung.

"Aku hanya, engg…"

"Kau pikirkan lah baik-baik ada perlu apa kau menemuiku, setelah itu beri tahu aku, arraseo?" Kyuhyun pergi dari hadapan Ryeowook, menghilang di balik pintu perpustakaan. Ryeowook hanya bisa diam melihat Kyuhyun pergi. Ia mengalihkan pandangan menatap daun-daun yang berjatuhan di luar sana. Kenapa saat Kyuhyun pergi jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak. Ada ruang hampa yang dia rasakan. Ryeowook mengambil nafas berat, dan membuangnya pelan.

"Hmmm… kenapa dia pergi? aku kan cuma mau bilang kalau aku merindukannya…."

Eh?

Tanpa sadar kata-kata itu melucur dari bibir Ryeowook. Menyadari apa yang baru diucapkannya, Ryeowook diam dan memikirkan kembali kata-kata itu. Apa benar yang dirasakannya itu? Bolehkan dia merindukan namja yang dianggapnya malaikat itu?

_**_DayDream_**_

Donghae berdiri di pinggir kolam ikan di sudut kampusnya. Eunhyuk bosan karna Donghae seharian hanya menatap ikan-ikan di kolam itu, tidak melakukan hal lain. Namja yang selalu hyperaktif itu sudah gatal ingin mengerjai mahasiswa lainnya. Tapi partner nya itu malah melakukan hal yang orang bodoh lakukan. Seandainya Kyuhyun masih bersama mereka, mungkin, tanpa Donghae dia masih bisa-bisa bersenang-senang.

"Hyaa…! Donghae-ya… sampai kapan kau seperti itu kau sudah sejam menghitung ikan-ikan itu!" Panggil Eunhyuk yang diacuhkan Sahabatnya itu. Tatapan Donghae begitu intens melihat ke dalam kolam. Ada banyak hal yang berputar-putar di otaknya. Dengan melihat air kolam itu ia bisa sedikit tenang.

"Hyung… Bogoshipo." Lirih Donghae, dia memejamkan matanya, memutar memori untuk mengingat masa lalunya. Ada Kyuhyun disana, Eunhyuk, dan satu lagi sosok yang begitu ia rindukan. Seperti baru terjadi kemarin, masih jelas dalam ingatannya saat memeluk namja yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu. Bau tubuhnya yang membuatnya rindu.

"Hyung…." Lirihnya lagi. Mata Donghae yang tertutup itu terbuka perlahan saat ia merasakan seseorang mengamatinya dari jauh. Namja berambut ikal, yang tadi di ingatnya, Kyuhyun. Mata Donghae panas. Mengingat Hyung nya dan melihat Kyuhyun secara bersamaan itu membangkitkan benci yang sudah lama terkubur di hati Donghae. Keduanya saling bertemu pandang, namun mereka mengalihkan pandangan bersamaan.

Kenapa rasa benci itu bisa muncul lagi?

Hanya dalam waktu semalam, rasa yang terkubur itu datang karena mimpinya semalam.

Aku pun sama, membenci nya bukan tanpa alasan, inner Donghae berbicara. Namja itu mengepalkan tangan tanpa ia sengaja.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun meraba dadanya. Sakit itu, ia rasakan lagi. Tatapan marah Donghae yang dulu sempat tak dilihatnya lagi, hari ini ia lihat lagi. Apa ia harus takut?

Kemana perginya kekuatan yang ia tunjukkan pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk kemarin? Dan ketidakpeduliannya pada mereka?

Tidak, ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Donghae lah yang salah di masa itu. Apapun akan Kyuhyun lakukan agar tak terlibat lagi dengan masa lalu nya dengan Donghae.

"Teruslah menghindar Kyu… seberapa jauhnya kau melangkah kau takkan bisa menghindar dariku." Gumam Donghae. Dilihatnya lagi Kyuhyun yang sudah tak ada lagi di tempatnya tadi. Donghae melirik ke arah Eunhyuk. Sepertinya temannya itu tak menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun yang jelas-jelas sedang mengamati mereka.

Berkali-kali Eunhyuk menguap tanda dia sudah benar-benar bosan. "Apa acara merenung mu sudah selesai?" Tanya Eunhyuk, satu tangganya ia gunakan untuk menyangga kepalanya yang mulai terasa berat.

"Kenapa kau tak pergi saja tadi, kau bisa menganggu yang lain sendiri…" Donghae duduk di samping Eunhyuk.

"Tidak seru kalau aku sendiri yang melakukannya! Ah, apa kau sudah melupakan incaran mu, itu si Kim Ryeowook… aku sudah menemukan ide bagus untuk mengerjainya!" Ujar Eunhyuk semangat lupa akan kantuknya tadi.

"Aku sedang ma—…"

"Ah, itu dia mangsamu datang!" Tunjuk Eunhyuk semangat ke sosok namja kecil yang tengah berjalan lesu tak tentu arah, memotong kata-kata Donghae sebelumnya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati incaran Donghae itu.

"Ya… Kim Ryeowook! akhirnya.. kau muncul juga, aku menunggumu dari tadi…!" Eunhyuk yang sudah berdiri di samping Ryeowook, mengacak-ngacak rambut coklat Ryeowook asal. Yang punya hanya memberikannya tatapan malas.

"Aku sedang malas hyung…" Sahut Ryeowook cuek. Ia sedikit mendorong bahu Eunhyuk untuk menghindari Sunbae gila nya itu.

"Yakk! Bocah tengik.. sudah berani padaku rupanya?! jangan pikir karna Donghae terus membelamu, kau boleh bersikap kurang ajar padaku!" Eunhyuk mengangkat tangannya hendak memukul Ryeowook. "Cari mati, eoh?!"

Ryeowook menghembuskan nafas kesal. Siapa yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil sekarang. Kenapa dia harus selalu berurusan dengan monyet satu ini? "A…ani.. sunbaenim, aku takkan berani, mianhae…" Ryeowook menundukkan kepala meminta maaf atas perbuatannya yang tak salah itu.

Tunggu dulu.

Kenapa Eunhyuk hanya sendirian? Dimana Donghae?

Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangannya, memutar kepala mencari keberadaan Donghae. Namja tampan itu pasti ada di sekitar tempat itu. Mengawasinya diam-diam, seperti yang sering dilakukannya tanpa sepengetahuan Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk. Walau akhirnya Ryeowook mengetahuinya.

Tapi Donghae tak ada dimanapun.

"Apa yang kau cari?!"

"Bukan apa-apa sunbaenim…" Ryeowook menggeleng lemah. Ada satu perasaan aneh menghampirinya. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan kehadiran Donghae dan Eunhyuk di sekitarnnya. Meskipun menjengkelkan, tapi ternyata dia bisa merindukan hal itu. Dan itu membuatnya bingung.

"Aish… kenapa semua orang bersikap aneh hari ini… pertama Donghae, dan sekarang kau!" Eunhyuk menggaruk-garuk kepalanya frustasi. Semangat untuk mengerjai Ryeowook sirna sudah. Ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih sibuk mencari Donghae. Ryeowook bahkan lupa niat awalnya untuk mencari Kyuhyun.

_**_DayDream_**_

"Anyeong Kyu!" Jerit Ryeowook saat sebuah pintu terbuka.

Setengah jam Ryeowook mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumah megah itu dengan tidak sabar. Ia berada di rumah Kyuhyun sekarang. Kyuhyun berdiri di ambang pintu dan menatap Ryeowook malas. Ia mengernyitkan dahi heran. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun mengajak Ryeowook ke rumah nya, bahkan memberi tahu alamat tempatnya tinggal itu. Tapi jangan tanya bagaimana Ryeowook mengetahuinya, dia itu benar-benar seperti penguntit, pikir Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa? kau terlalu pagi untuk bertamu…!" Kyuhyun masih berdiri di tempatnya dan menunjuk jam di ruang itu, memberi tahu Ryeowook jam berapa sekarang. Pukul 05.15. Kyuhyun benar,ini masih terlalu pagi, bahkan kabut masih begitu tinggi.

"Hehehe… aku membawa kan mu ini!" Ryeowook mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kotak bekal yang sudah disiapkannya pagi buta untuk Kyuhyun. "Ayo kita sarapan….!" Ryeowook masuk tanpa menunggu Kyuhyun mempersilahkannya masuk. Kyuhyun yang merasa tak suka mengekornya di belakang. Kim Ryeowook itu benar-benar lancang, tapi dia pun tak bisa mengusirnya.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan jangan menggangguku…?!" Kyuhyun mengingatkan.

"Aku tahu.. aku ingat, tapi aku datang bukan untuk menggangumu… dimana dapurnya?" Namja itu tak memperdulikan omelan Kyuhyun malah sibuk menoleh kanan kiri mencari dapur. Kyuhyun diam tak ingin memberitahu Ryeowook, tapi sayang Ryeowook bukan orang bodoh, tanpa di beri tahupun dia tahu dimana letak dapur berada.

Ryeowook membuka kotak penuh makanan yang dimasaknya sendiri. Sejak hidup sendiri dia belajar untuk tidak merepotkan orang lain, dia belajar masak, dan kemampuannya itu menurun dari sang Appa. Ia menata meja makan itu, menyiapkan mangkuk, sumpit, sendok, garpu untuk Kyuhyun dan mengisi mangkuk dengan nasi yang dibawanya juga.

"Taraaa…! sudah siap!" Ryeowook menepuk kedua tangannya senang. Ia menarik Kyuhyun untuk duduk di depan meja makan. "Ayo kita makan Kyu… kau mau apa? bukankah kau suka ini…?" Ryeowook meletakkan mangkuk penuh Jajangmyeon di depan Kyuhyun

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook takjub. Namja kecil itu bahkan tahu makanan kesukaannya. Dia benar-benar hebat.

"Kenapa diam saja? ayo makan…aa…aaa…" Ryeowook berusaha menyuapi Kyuhyun. Dia suka sekali memanjakan orang dengan makanan buatannya dan tidak suka jika ada orang yang hanya diam memandangi makanan-makanan itu. Intintya menjejali mulut mereka dengan makanan.

"Aku bisa sendiri…" Tapi Kyuhyun menolak, ia mengambil sumpit yang dipegang Ryeowook dan memasukkan jajangmyeon ke dalam mulutnya. Sudah lama dia tidak memakan makanan rumahan seperti itu. Dia selalu mengisi perutnya dengan makanan di restoran cepat saji. Kyuhyun menguyah masakan buatan Ryeowook pelan, dia kembali ingat pada seseorang yang juga sering memanjakannya dengan makanan yang di masaknya khusus untuk Kyuhyun. Dia merindukan orang itu.

Kyuhyun melihat ke arah Ryeowook yang juga sedang makan. Wajah polos dan senyum hangat Ryeowook itu padanya selalu bisa membuatnya merasakan sakit. Dia sungguh tak tahan. Dia tidak suka berlama-lama di depan Ryeowook. Mata Kyuhyun basah dengan air mata yang di tahannya.

"Kyu.. kau kenapa? kenapa menangis…? uljima…" Ryeowook menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun, menghapus air mata di di wajah Kyuhyun. Tangan Ryeowook bergetar saat melakukan itu. Seolah bisa merasakan sakit yang Kyuhyun rasakan, raut wajah Ryeowook berubah muram.

"Aku sudah bilang… jangan pernah tersenyum di depanku!" Kyuhyun menyingkirkan tangan Ryeowook dan berlalu dari hadapan namja yang tengah merasakan sakit karna melihatnya menangis itu. Ryeowook tercekat dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya.

Kenapa semua yang dia lakukan itu salah?

Ryeowook menjauhkan mangkuk nasinya, dia sudah tidak berselera lagi untuk sarapan.

"Kyuhyun…"

—–

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Mengunci pintu nya rapat. Dia butuh sendiri. Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ke tempat tidur dan mengambil sebuah pigura yang setia menemani tidurnya. Ada sebuah foto di dalam pigura itu, seorang namja yang terlihat dewasa. Namja manis, dan dengan senyumnya manis juga.

"Hyung… dia begtu mirip denganmu, senyumnya itu… membuatku sakit, membuatku terus mengingatmu hyung… tidak bisa kah kau kembali hyung? aku membutuhkanmu…." Isak Kyhyun sedih. Tangis yang di tahannya tadi pecah sudah. Terlalu lama sendiri, terlalu lama menahan sakit itu sendiri, membuat Kyuhyun lemah. Kyuhyun mendekap pigura itu dalam dekapannya. Membawanya ke alam mimpi, alam dimana ia bisa bertemu dengan orang yang dipanggilnya hyung itu.

—–

Seorang anak kecil berjalan pelan masuk ke dalam rumahnya seperti mengendap-endap. Dia takut jika langkah kakinya itu membuat orang yang yang paling ditakutinya itu bangun. Di seragam sekolahnya tertera name tag yang bertuliskan namanya, Lee Sungmin. Namja berambut lurus itu memutar knop pintu dengan hati-hati. Tapi sesuatu di dalam di rumahnya membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang. Suara ribut yang di takutinya terdengar.

"Ampun Appa… ampun… huhu… sakit Appa…" Terdengar suara seorang anak kecil yang terus meminta ampun pada Appa nya.

"Kau anak kurang ajar! cepat katakan di mana kau menyimpannya?!"

"Aku tidak tahu Appa… aku tidak tahu, ampun…" Anak kecil itu merintih kesakitan setiap kali kaki-kakinya terasa perih akibat pecutan sang Appa. Ya. Laki-laki dewasa itu adalah Appa nya. Tapi orang tua mana yang tega menyiksa anaknya sendiri. Bahkan tega mendengar suara tangis anaknya sendiri.

"Ampun Appa…. aphayo…" Anak kecil itu terus menangis, memohon untuk di kasihani.

Sungmin yang mendengarnya dari luar langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tangannya mengepal kuat melihat pemandangan itu. Pemandangan yang tidak bagus sama sekali. Dongsaeng kecil yang disayanginya, tengah disiksa oleh Appa nya sendiri.

"Donghae…." Lirihnya. Sungmin berlari menerjang laki-laki paruh baya yag dikenalnya sebagai oranga tuanya dan Donghae. Ia mencengkram kuat kaki pria itu.

"Appa… Jebal, hentikan, Appa… Donghae tidak salah… Donghae tidak tahu apa-apa… Appa… hentikan!" Sekuat tenaga Sungmin berusaha menghentikan kelakuan gila Appa nya. Ia tak ingin Donghae menjadi sasaran empuk kemarahan Appa nya atas perbuatannya sendiri. Appa kedua anak itu berhenti memukuli Donghae yang menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kini tatapannya menatap tajam ke arah Sungmin. Ia menjambak rambut Sungmin kecil yang bergelayut di kakinya.

"Cepat katakan, dimana botol minumanku…!" Ya. Itulah alasan mengapa ia mengamuk layaknya orang kesurupan. Hanya karna sebuah motol minuman ia tega memukuli kedua anak nya sendiri. Dia sering seperti itu.

"Aku… aku tidak mau mengatakannya…." Ujar Sungmin tanpa rasa takut. Appa nya yang sudah mengamuk semakin emosi mendengar jawabannya. Laki-laki itu menarik kerah baju Sungmin, mengangkat tubuh kecilnya.

"Kau sudah berani kurang ajar sekarang, hah?!"

"Aku… sudah, membuang semuanya…." Jawab Sungmin dengan nafas tercekat. Ia kesusahan untuk bernafas karna sang Appa mencekik lehernya. Tapi tak ada rasa takut apapun di dalam benak Sungmin. Dia harus kuat untuk menjaga diri dan dongsaengnya dari Appa mereka sendiri. Bocah berusia 10 tahun itu melirik Donghae yang menatap takut ke arah Sungmin dan Appa nya. Donghae, dongsaeng yang paling dia sayangi. Hanya dialah kekuatan Sungmin.

"kau benar-benar tidak tahu diri! kau mau mati ya…?"

"Aku tidak takut pada mu Appa… bunuh saja, aku, kalau kau mau…!"

"Hyung…." Sungmin tersenyum pada Donghae yang ketakutan, memberikan ketenangan pada dongsaengnya itu.

"Bocah sialan…!" Laki-laki itu melemparkan tubuh Sungmin kesamping hingga membentur sebuah tembok. Terdengar dua benda berbenturan di ruangan penuh debu itu, lebih tepatnya benturan kepala Sungmin dan tembok itu. Luka kecil tergores di atas kening Sungmin dan mengeluarkan cairan berbau anyir disana.

"HYUNG…! Sungmin Hyung…" Donghae menjerit berlari ke arah Sungmin yang jatuh terkapar. Tapi langkah kakinya di halangi oleh Appa nya sendiri. Tangan besar laki-laki itu menahan Donghae.

"Kau.. kau pasti tahu kan dimana hyung mu menyimpan botol minumanku… cepat katakan!"

"Mollayo, Aku, tidak tahu Appa… sungguh…!hiks…" Donghae berusaha sekuat tenaga lepas dari cengkraman Appa nya. Dia benar-benar takut. "Seandainya aku tahu,hiks… dimana hyung menyembunyikan botol-botol itu, pasti Appa sudah ku beri tahu…"

"Kau sudah pintar berbohong sekarang! kau harus dihukum…" Appa Donghae itu menarik Donghae ke satu ruangan untuk menghukumnya lagi. Kesabarannya sudah habis. Dia bukanlah laki-laki yang mau mendengarkan omongan anak kecil, bahkan meskipun itu anak nya sendiri. Laki-laki itu sudah gila sejak mengetahui istrinya berselingkuh. Ya. Eomma dari Sungmin dan Donghae. Semua dendam dan bencinya ia lampiaskan pada minuman dan kedua anaknya sendiri.

Donghae menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai, tidak mau mengikuti Appa nya. "Aku tidak mau… appa, aku minta ampun, aku mohon appa… ampun… hajima…"

Sungmin yang masih setengah sadar, bangun karna tangisan Donghae. Ia tidak akan pernah rela dongsaengnya itu tersakiti lebih banyak lagi. Sungmin mengambil sebuah kursi dan mengangkatnya dan memukulkannya di punggung Appa nya.

"Aaaa…kau!" Laki-laki itu menoleh ke belakang menemukan Sungmin berdiri disana. Sekali lagi ia memukul kepala Sungmin keras dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh dengan satu tangannya, tangannya yang lain sudah besiap mengangkat tubuh Donghae untuk kembali ke niat awalnya, menghukum Donghae.

"Hyung… tolong aku!"

Appa nya kini sudah membawa Donghae masuk ke satu kamar mandi di rumah itu. Ia menyirami tubuh Donghae dengan air dingin. Anak kecil kecil itu meronta-ronta kesakitan. Setiap tetes air yang mebasahai tubuhnya terasa perih ketika melewati kaki-kaki kecilnya yang penuh bekas luka.

"AAAA…. APPO APAA… Jebal.. ampun Appa…!"

"Rasakan.. ini akibat karna kau sudah melawanku…!" Appa nya tak mendangar rintihan tangis Donghae. Ia masih saja terus mengguyur tubuh kecil Donghae yang tidak bersalah.

Mendengar teriakan Donghae dan rintihan sakit dari dongasaengnya itu, Sungmin marah. Ia tidak bisa tinggal diam. Susah payah ia bangkit lagi, meguatkan dirinya. Ia mengambil sebuah pisau, yang entah dari mana asalnya. Sungmin sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara mnyelematkan Donghae.

Hanya ini yang bisa lakukan.

"Hyaaa….! jangan sakiti adikku lagi, kau brengsek…!" Sungmin tidak peduli lagi dengan apapaun, tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia berlari menerjang Appa nya yang tidak sadar dengan kedatangannya. Sungmin menusukkan pisau itu di betis Appa nya tanpa rasa takut.

"Aaaa… Kau! Anak si…alan.. kau!" Kini laki-laki itu yang merinrih sakit. Dipegannya kerah baju Sungmin sembari berusaha mengambil pisau yang tertancap di kakinya. Tapi Sungmin cepat-cepat menggigit tangan Appa nya yang dan menginjak betis Appa nya yang terluka. Darah segar keluar dari sana. Itu semua menambah amarah Appa mereka, masih tak bisa menerima perbuatan anak nya sendiri. Melihat reaksi sang Appa, Sungmin memukulkan sebuah shower ke kepala Appa nya dengan keras hingga laki-laki itu jatuh ke belakang tak sadarkan diri.

Nafasnya tersenggal. Ia menarik Donghae yang terbelalak kaget dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Appa…" Lirih Donghae polos. Ia menulan ludahnya keras.

"Donghae-ya… gwenchana? gwenchana…? kau tak apakan? yang mana yang sakit…?" Cemas Sungmin ia memutar-mutar tubuh Donghae melihat semua luka yang di tubuh kecil Donghae.

"Hyung… Appa…?" Donghae masih melihat ke arah Appa nya. Takut, jika Appa nya akan bangun lagi.

"Jangan pikirkan dia Donghae, dia sudah mati.. tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu lagi." Sungmin memegang kedua sisi pipi Donghae, menatapnya lurus ke manik matanya. Donghae mengganguk.

Tidak.

Dia tidak semudah itu mati, batin Sungmin.

Setelah mengelap tubuh Donghae yang basah. Sungmin berjaln ke dalam kamar mandi. Dia menghidupkan kran air dan shower, membiarkan air mengaliri tubuh Appa nya. Dengan kuat ia menarik pisau di kaki laki-laki paruh baya itu, membuat luka itu semakin besar. Dia sudah bukan Appa nya lagi. Cukup selama beberapa tahun ini ia dan Donghae tersiksa karna ulahnya.

"Donghae! tutup matamu…!"

"Hyung…?"

"Tutup matamu…!" Perintah Sungmin. Donghae menurutinya. Sungmin menutup pintu kamar mandi itu agar Donghae tak melihat apa yang di lakukannya di dalam sana. Sungmin keluar dengan cipratan darah di tubuhnya.

"Bukalah matamu sekarang…" Sungmin tersenyum. Donghae melihat wajah Sungmin yang penuh amarah tadi kini melembut. Wajah Hyung yang yang di kenalnya, wajah hyung yang selalu menyayanginya.

"Hyung akan mengobati lukamu.. Kajja.." Sumgmin membungkuk di hadapan Donghae, membelakangi nya. Donghae yang tahu maksud hyung nya langsung naik ke atas tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin menggendong Donghae keluar dari rumah yang terkutuk itu. Meninggalkan Appa mereka yang terkapar di dalam sana.

Dia tidak tahu harus membawa kemana dongsaengnya itu. Yang ia tahu, ia hanya ingin meyelamatkan dia dan dirinya sendiri. Mereka berjalan di bawah guuyuran hujan. Dari balik punggung Sungmin, Donghae melihat wajah tegang hyung nya itu. Sekuat tenaga ia tak merintih sakit karna lukanya kembali terkena air.

"Hyung…" Donghae merapatkan tangannya yang melingkar di leher Sungmin.

"Hmm….?" Jawab Sungmin lemah. Tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi. Jalannya terseok-seok. Darah terus merembes keluar dari kepala Sungmin, mengalir diwajanya. Pandangannya pun mengabur, tapi ia tidak mau menyerah. Ia harus mencari tempat untuk ia dan Donghae berteduh.

Donghae menangis melihat Sungmin yang seperti itu. Ia masih sangat kecil. Ia tak tega membebani hyung nya. Lukanya tak separah luka di kepala Sungmin. Tapi ia sendiri masih tidak mengerti dengan semua yang terjadi. "Hyung.. kalau sudah besar nanti, aku… aku yang akan menjagamu."

"Yakso?" Tanya Sungmin tersenyum.

"Ne.. aku berjanji!"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Donghae perlahan mulai tertidur dalam gendongannya. "tidurlah dongsaeng…"

Sungmin masih terus berjalan tak tentu arah menyusuri trotoar di samping jalan besar. Ia hanya mengikuti langkah kaki kecilnya membawanya. Hujan semakin deras membasahi kota kecil tempat mereka. Tak banyak orang yang tinggal disana, dan dalam keadaan hujan deras seperti itu, tak ada siapapun yang menolong mereka.

Sungmin menguatkan gendonganya yang mulai mengendur. Matanya sudah tak mampu melihat dengan baik. Kelopak mata nya terus menutup walalu tidak Sungmin inginkan. Hingga akhirnya kaki nya berhenti melangkah. Sungmin berdiri terpaku menatap jalan dengan pandangan yang mulai tidak jelas. Darah mengalir melewati matanya. Tubuhnya yang lemas ambruk dan jatuh ke jalan.

—–

"HYUNGGG….!" Donghae bangun dari tidurnya dengan peluh di kening dan tubuhnya. Nafasnya sesak. Mimpi itu lagi. "Sungmin hyung…."

Ia mengambil gelas disampingnya dan meminum habis isinya. Ia menarik nafas panjang menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Sungmin hyung, hyung yang paling dicintainya di dunia ini. Hyung yang tidak ada lagi disampingnya. Donghae duduk disamping tempat tidurnya, ia mangambil pigura di mejanya. Fotonya dengan Sungmin.

"Hyung… "

"Waeyo hyung..kenapa meninggalkanku…? aku belum memenihi janjiku untuk menjagamu kan?"

Donghae mengusap kasar wajahnya yang dialiri cairan hangat dari matanya. "Tapi tenang saja, aku akan membalas semuanya. semuanya… aku akan membalas dendamku pada Kyuhyun."

"Dia….yang sudah menyebabkanmu pergi hyung…."

Tunggulah Kyu.. dan Kim Ryeowook itu, yang akan melakukannya."

Bayangan demi bayangan dari masa lalu nya berkelebat di mata Donghae. Harusnya, ia tak melihat Kyuhyun kemarin, agar dendamnya yang sempat ia lupakan tak datang lagi. Donghae tersenyum miris sambil mendekap pigura coklat itu kuat.

Tbc.

Akhirnya...bisa lanjut lagi post FF ini di FFn,

Tambah aneh dan gaje ini ff, tapi...moga reader pada suka...^^

hint sedkit, disini yang punya masa lalu gak enak itu Kyuhyun dan Donghae=)

buat semua yang kemarin udah review, GOMAWOOO... mianhae gak bisa bales satu-satu,kk~

jangan lupa RnR lagi chapter ini dan berikutnya ne?


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Day Dream

Author :Lee hyora

Pairing: Kyuwook, Haewook

Cast : Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Sungmin

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, Romance, sad,

Warning: Yaoi fanfiction. Typo. If you don't like, don't read.

_**_DayDream_**_

_Apa kau ingin mengakhiri nya sama seperti dulu lagi?_

_Kau pikir dengan menghindari nya, kau bisa bebas?_

_Bahkan rasa sakit itu semakin terasa. Luka itu semakin besar dan bernanah._

_Apa kau akan biarkan sekali lagi dirimu jatuh di tempat yang sama?_

_'bangunlah Kyuhyun-ah...'_

'Kau tak ingin terus bermimpi kan?'

Suara itu seketika menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Memaksanya terjaga dari mimpi. Kyuhyun mencari-cari sumber suara itu datang. Jantung nya berdegup kencang karena mengenali suara siapa itu. Tapi ia tak menemukan siapapun di kamar nya.

"Sungmin Hyung..." Pigura foto itu masih ditempatnya. Masih di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Di belai nya kaca pigura itu, ada Sungmin disana, dirinya, dan juga... Donghae.

Kening Kyuhyun berkerut menemukan wajah Donghae disana. Kenapa dia tidak suka? Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri setiap melihat tatapan tajam Donghae. Namja itu seperti ingin membunuhnya. Walau terkadang tatapan Donghae bisa lembut pada nya, tapi Kyuhyun tahu, Donghae sedang berpura-pura. Sama seperti diri nya sekarang. Berpura-pura kuat padahal sebenarnya dia begitu lemah.

"Kyuhyun-ah... apa kau masih tidur?" Teriak seseorang dari balik pintu kamar nya.

Kim Ryeowook. Dia masih disini?

Buru-buru Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidur nya, berjalan ke arah pintu kamar. Di luar sana Ryeowook semakin keras mengetuk daun pintu itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. kau bangun? Seharian kau tidur, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Ryeowook mulai khawatir pada Kyuhyun yang mengurung diri sejak pagi, hingga malam hampir menjelang.

"..."

"Wajah mu pucat Kyu... Apa kau sakit?" Dalam hitungan detik tangan Ryeowook sudah berada di pipi Kyuhyun. Merasakan panas tubuh Kyuhyun terhantar ke tubuh nya.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?!" Kyuhyun menjauhkan tangan Ryeowook dari sisi wajahnya, tak menjawab pertanyaan namja itu sebelumnya.

"Ini juga aku mau pulang..." Ujar Ryeowook sedih, merasa di usir.

"..."

"Kau tak ingin aku melakukan sesuatu untuk mu?"

"Mwo?"

"Apa kau tak ingin aku melakukan sesuatu untuk mu...? Kau pasti lapar, sarapan mu tadi pagi saja tidak kau habiskan." Ulang Ryewook.

Kyuhyun memberi tatapan tajam sekaligus tak mengerti pada Ryeowook. Namja itu apa tidak mengerti permintaan nya. Dia tahu, Ryeowook berusaha baik pada nya, tapi itu mengganggu. Kyuhyun menghela nafas kesal. "Aku menyuruh mu untuk pergi, bukan untuk melakukan ini dan itu.."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang..." Wajah Ryeowook semakin tertekuk karna pengusiran yang ia dapat. Betapa berat perjuangan nya hanya untuk bisa dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

"..."

"Anyeong..."

"Camkkaman..."

Deg.

Ryeowook akan benar-benar pergi saat ia memutar tubuh nya membelakangi Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja mendekap nya dari belakang. Ryeowook terkejut mendapati tangan Kyuhyun melingkar di leher nya. Ryeowook membuka kedua matalebar, memutar kepala untuk menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang memeluk nya dengan erat.

"Kyu...?"

Kyuhyun diam. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa kedua tangan nya bergerak tanpa perintah otak nya untuk memeluk Ryeowook.

Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa rasa nya nyaman?

Sungmin hyung?

Kau kah ini?

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata. Ada banyak pertanyaan berputar-putar di otak nya. Tapi ia tak bisa mendapatkan jawaban dari semua pertanyaan itu.

Tidak.

Hangat nya berbeda.

Ryeowook terpaku, menahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang bersandar di punggung nya. Hela nafas Kyuhyun berhembus pelan di tengkuk Ryeowook, menyebabkan dada Ryeowook berdegup kencang karena bisa bersentuhan dengan tubuh Kyuhyun sedekat ini. Tapi semakin lama ia merasa tak nyaman, karna Kyuhyun mengencangkan pelukan nya terlalu erat, seperti sedang mencekik nya. Paru-paru Ryeowook sesak karna pelukan itu.

"Kyu..."

"Diam. Dan menurutlah."

Semburat warna keemasan terhias di langit menandakan matahari sore perlahan mulai menghilang dan tertidur di peraduan nya. Menit demi menit terlewati, tapi Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook masih berdiri di posisi yang sama. Ryeowook bingung, tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dia hanya menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun untuk diam. Dengan ragu Ryeowook memegang lengan Kyuhyun yang masih melingkari leher nya.

Meskipun merasakan berat tubuh Kyuhyun yang semakin lama semakin terasa, Ryeowook tak berani bergerak sedikit pun. Ryeowook hanya bisa menggerakkan bola mata nya untuk melirik Kyuhyun yang seperti nya kembali tak sadar kan diri.

"Apa dia tidur?" Suara Ryeowook begitu pelan, seperti sebuah bisikan yang hanya bisa ia dengarkan. Ryeowook tersenyum melihat wajah polos Kyuhyun saat tertidur. Guratan ketegangan dari wajah serius nya hilang begitu saja.

"Kau suka sekali tidur." Ryeowok memainkan anak rambut di sekitar kening Kyuhyun. Jika Kyuhyun dalam keadaan terjaga, tidak mungkin Ryeowook berani melakukan itu. Ryeowook melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun, menggeser sedikit tubuh nya agar bisa menghadap langsung ke tubuh Kyuhyun. Ryeowook melakukannya dengan hati-hati, takut jika gerakan sekecil apapun bisa membangunkan Kyuhyun.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak Kyu..." Ryeowook sukses membawa tubuh Kyuhyun yang lebih besar dari nya itu ke dalam kamar nya, dan menidurkan Kyuhyun di satu-satu nya tempat tidur di dalam sana. Ryeowook merengut memperhatikan sekitarnya. Kamar itu begitu gelap. Hanya cahaya remang-remang dari luar jendela yang menerangi kamar itu. Kesuraman dan kesunyian terasa sangat kuat disana.

"Kenapa kamar mu sesuram ini Kyu?" Ryeowook terantuk sesuatu saat berjalan mencari lampu untuk menerangi kamar itu. "apa ini?"

Ryeowook membungkukkan tubuh nya memungut benda yang sempat di tendang nya tadi. "Eh? Harmonika?"

Ryeowook menemukan sebuah harmonika. Dari bentuk nya Ryeowook bisa langsung mengenali jenis harmonika tersebut. Harmonika Chromatic Harp berwarna kuning keemasaan yang di atas nya terukir sebuah nama.

"Kyuhyun... Sungmin? Sungmin? Nuguya?" Ryeowook tak hanya sekali itu saja mendengar nama itu. Ia ingat dengan jelas pernah mendengar nama Sungmin di sebut, entah oleh siapa dan kapan. Ryeowook memiringkan kepala berusaha mengingat saat pertama kali mendengar nama Sungmin. Tapi ia tak mengingat nya sama sekali.

"Aish... kenapa aku tidak ingat. Euhm..." Ryeowook memalingkan kepala nya menatap Kyuhyun yang menggeliatkan tubuh dalam tidur nya. Ryeowook menghampiri nya dan duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"Ini pasti benda yang sangat berharga kan Kyu? Dan... orang ini juga." Ryeowook meletakkan harmonica itu di telapak tangan Kyuhyun dan menutup nya dengan jari-jari tangan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook tersenyum melihat wajah tenang Kyuhyun, dia benar-benar berbeda saat sedang terpejam. Tak ada lagi Kyuhyun yang dingin. Tanpa sadar tangan Ryeowook bergerak dengan sendirinya menjelajahi wajah Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menegang.

"Apa kau bermimpi buruk? Apa yang kau lihat disana? Tenang lah itu hanya mimpi..." Namja kecil itu menenangkan Kyuhyun seoalah Kyuhyun bisa mendengarkan suaranya. Ryeowook mengecup kening Kyuhyun pelan, meyalurkan hangat yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun tak bermimpi buruk lagi. Ryeowook kembali tersenyum. Di lihatnya malam yang semakin larut di luar sana. Dia harus pergi. Meskipun masih ingin disana menemani Kyuhyun. Tapi dia harus.

"Anyeong Kyu... aku pergi." Akhir nya dengan langkah berat Ryeowook benar-benar meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Dalam perjalanan pulang nya, Ryeowook masih saja memikirkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlalu lama sendiri. Dia tahu bagaimana rasa nya? Karena dia juga seorang diri di dunia ini. Ryeowook memasukkan kedua tangan nya ke dalam saku mantel nya dan mengeratkan syal yang menutupi seluruh leher nya. Udara dingin kota Seoul sungguh menusuk kulit. Tapi Ryeowook sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua.

"Apa kau sudah melakukan sesuai yang aku perintahkan?" Tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba merangkul nya dari belakang. Ryeowook terlonjak kaget dan menghindari kontak fisik dengan orang itu seketika. Tanpa sepengetahuan Ryeowook, namja itu mengikutinya sejak ia keluar dari rumah Kyuhyun.

"H-hyung...kau?" Ryeowook melihat sekeliling. Hanya ada dia dan orang itu. Meyadari hal itu Ryeowook menelan ludah dengan berat. Tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan orang itu di tempat sesepi ini. "H-hyung... kau mengikuti ku?"

"Kau masih takut dengan ku, eoh?" Namja itu memajukan tubuh nya lebih dekat kepada Ryeowook. "Bukankah aku sudah membantu mu...?"

"Ani... aku hanya kaget..." Meski Ryeowook tidak mengatakan dia takut pada namja itu, Ryeowook masih terus menghindari nya. Terserahlah jika itu menunjukkan kalau dia takut. Yang jelas Ryeowook masih merasa aneh jika berada di dekat namja itu.

"Padahal aku sudah membantu mu..."

"Mianhae..." Ryeowook menundukkan kepala menyesal masih tidak bisa berbuat baik pada orang itu.

"Apa kau sudah melakukan seperti yang ku perintahkan?" Namja itu bertanya penuh selidik.

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Sudah. Hyung, sepertinya mengetahui semua hal tentang Kyuhyun. Mulai dari semua hal yang dia suka, yang dia tidak suka, sampai makanan kesukaan nya pun kau tahu. Apa kau sudah lama mengenal Kyuhyun?"

Namja itu tersenyum. "Euhm... Sudah Lama sekali. Apa kau menemukan sesuatu disana? di rumah Kyuhyun?"

"Harmonika... aku menemukan itu disana. Dan... kenapa ada nama mu juga hyung?" Ryeowook mulai mengingat kembali bentuk harmonika yang di temukan nya. Dan juga ukiran nama di kedua sisi atas dan bawah nya.

Harmonika.

Memori namja itu pun terputar kembali, mengingat benda yang disebutkan oleh Ryeowook. Harmonika yang seharus nya menjadi milik nya. Ia tersenyum kecut karena mengingat itu semua.

"H-hyung...? kenapa diam?" Dengan satu jari telunjuk nya Ryeowook mencolek bahu namja itu, yang seperti nya sedang melamun.

"Donghae Hyung..." Ryeowook mengeraskan suaranya. Namja itu pun tersadar dari lamunan nya. Dan kembali menatap tajam ke mata Ryeowook.

"Besok, jika kau bertemu lagi dengan nya. Lakukan apa yang aku perintahkan lagi... aku akan membantu mu lebih dekat dengan nya." Ujar Donghae tak lepas menatap manik mata Ryeowook. Ryeowook sendiri tak bisa menghindari kontak mata itu. Mata Donghae yang terlalu indah untuk di hindari. Ryeowook mulai tersihir lagi. Dan ia mengangguk, tanpa sadar mengikuti permainan Donghae.

Yang ia tahu, ia hanya ingin lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Dan saat Donghae menawarkan diri untuk membantunya, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kesenangan itu. Walau ia harus melakukan semua hal-hal aneh yang Donghae perintahkan pada nya.

_Come a little closer to him, Ryeowook-ah. And I will begin my sweet revenge._

Donghae menceritakan lagi semua hal yang ia tahu tentang Kyuhyun. Semua yang di benci Kyuhyun. Ia menahan tawa melihat reaksi wajah Ryeowook yang melongo aneh saat ia menyebutkan hal-hal yang di hindari Kyuhyun selama ini.

"Kenapa bisa dia membenci itu semua?"

"Jangan banyak bertanya."

"Euhm. Arrayo." Mereka saling diam untuk beberapa saat. Memilih menghangatkan diri masing-masing. Udara dingin malam itu serasa menusuk tulang mereka.

Ryeowook masih berkutat dengan pemikiran nya. Tanpa sadar sesuatu mulai turun perlahan dari hidung nya. Ryewook yang akhirnya menyadari itu buru-buru menyesap nya kembali dan mengelap jejak di antara hidung dan bibir nya. Donghae yang melihat dengan jelas cairan berwarna merah itu keluar dari hidung Ryeowook, reflek memegangi kedua sisi kepala Ryeowook. Dan menyentuh philtrum Ryeowook yang basah karna cairan itu.

"Apa ini? Darah? Kau tak apa kan?" Donghae menatap Ryeowook intens. Kenapa dia bisa begitu cemas melihat Ryeowook mengeluarkan darah dari hidung nya. Ryeowook terus menyesap cairan itu masuk kembali.

"Gwenchana hyung.. aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini." Ryeowook berusaha menjauhkan tangan Donghae yang memegang pipi nya.

"Diam. Dan menurutlah." Donghae mengambil sapu tangan di dalam mantel nya membersihkan sisa cairan kental itu.

Eh?

Kenapa kata-kata mereka bisa sama?

Kata-kata itu? Bukan kah Kyuhyun juga pernah berkata seperti itu pada nya?

Kenapa bisa?

Ryeowook yang diam karena perlakuan Donghae padanya, kini memperhatikan wajah namja di depan nya itu. Jantung nya meloncat-loncat tak karuan. Entah kenapa ada rasa hangat yang ia terima saat kulit wajah nya beradu dengan tangan Donghae. Raut cemas Donghae memperlihat kan dengan jelas kepribadian nya yang lain. Kepribadian nya sebagai namja yang lembut.

"H-hyung..."

"Sudah bersih. Kenapa kau bisa mimisan begitu?"

"Dari kecil, jika aku terlalu lelah, hidung ku akan berdarah seperti ini."

"Benarkah?" Ryeowook mengangguk. Kenapa ia merasa kecewa ketika Donghae menarik tangan nya menjauh dari wajah Ryeowook. Kecanggungan yang sering muncul di dalam dirinya pada Donghae menguar secara perlahan. Kini kenyamanan mulai ia rasakan.

_'Sungmin hyung juga sama. Dia akan akan seperti itu jika sangat lelah. Ryeowook-ah, tidak hanya senyum mu yang sama dengan nya.'_ Benak Donghae.

"Pulanglah lalu istirahat. Besok kau harus bertemu dengan Kyuhyun kan?" Perintah Donghae. Setiap detik dan menit hanya perintah ini dan itu yang Donghae lontarkan kepada Ryeowook. Dan bukan untuk pertama kali nya ini juga Ryeowook menurut.

Ryeowook membungkuk lalu pergi. Kedua mata Donghae tak pernah berhenti mengawasi pergi nya Ryeowook. Ia berusaha untuk tetap dapat melihat punggung namja kecil itu yang mulai menghilang di depan sana.

"Ryeowook-ah... betapa polos nya dirimu. Aku tak tega memanfaatkan mu, tapi itu harus. Kau harus mendekati Kyuhyun, menarik hati nya, dan akan aku buat dia menderita karena mu Ryeowook-ah. Bukan kah itu sangat manis? Aku akan buat Kyuhyun merasakan semua perbuatan nya dulu yang telah membuat ku jauh dari Sungmin hyung. Hingga kini aku kehilangan nya."

"Perlahan.. tapi pasti. Kau akan mati untuk ketiga kali nya Kyu..." Donghae menyeringai. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling ya. Dan langit diatas sana. Gelap. Hanya itu yang bisa Donghae lihat. Tapi itu yang Donghae suka ketika malam tiba. Dia bisa menjadi diri nya sendiri. Diri nya yang lain, yang tak sedang berpura-pura. Yang tak sedang memainkan peran jahat diri nya yang lain.

Donghae tersenyum. Senyum lembut yang tak pernah ia tampakkan pada orang lain. Senyum yang menyiratkan kelemahan diri nya.

__DayDream__

Ryeowook berjalan menyusuri trotoar menuju kampus nya. Tidak seperti biasa, ia berjalan dengan lemah. Wajah nya pucat, dan suhu tubuh nya sangat panas. Tapi ia masih memaksakan diri untuk pergi. Karena terlalu buru-buru ia bahkan lupa untuk sarapan pagi ini. Perut nya terasa sakit, memakasanya untuk segera makan. Tapi ia sudah terlambat, tak ada waktu bahkan untuk berhenti sekedar mengisi perut nya.

Mungkin ini efek karena semalam ia pulang terlalu larut. Semalam pun udara begitu dingin, wajar hingga akhirnya ia merasa seluruh tubuh nya sakit. Mata Ryeowook berkunang dan pandanganan nya perlahan menjadi kabur, darah keluar dari hidung nya. Ini bukan pertama kali nya bagi Ryeowook. Dia memang sakit.

Ryeowook berjalan melewati segerombolan preman yang memang sering bekeliaran di sekitar tempat itu. Segerombolan premana itu seperti nya sedang asyik minum-minum.

Hei!

Mereka tidak tahu diri atau apa? Ini masih pagi dan mereka sudah berulah. Tanpa Ryeowook sengaja ia menabarak salah satu dari tiga preman itu karena pandangan nya yang tak begitu jelas, padahal ia sudah berusah untuk menghindar. "Hyaa...! Bocah apa kau buta!" Seseorang dari mereka menarik kerah baju Ryeowook tak terima.

"M-mianhae..." Ryeowook meminta maaf karena ia menumpahkan minuman ke baju seorang preman itu. Tiga orang itu mengelilingi Ryeowook.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau minta maaf? Kau harus mengganti minuman yang kau tumpah kan...!" Teriak preman yang bertubuh besar di depan wajah Ryeowook.

"Shireo...aku ti-dak mau!" Ryeowook berusaha melepas kan cengkram tangan preman itu di kerah baju nya. Nafas nya sesak.

"hajar saja dia hyung!" Salah seorang dari mereka memberi semangat kepada preman yang bertubuh besar itu.

"Yak! Kau berani melawan, eoh?" Karena tubuh nya yang lemah, tubuh Ryeowook terhempas dengan mudah nya ketika preman itu mendorong tubuh nya ke belakang.

Ryeowook bertumpu pada satu tangan nya untuk berdiri. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjut nya, tapi Ryeowook tidak mau diam saja diperlakukan seperti itu. "Aku tidak takut pada kalian!"

Bolehkan sehari saja ia tak ingin terus diremehkan?

Tapi kenapa baru sekarang?

Disaat tubuh nya lemah, bahkan untuk berdiri pun dia kesusahan.

Sebelum Ryeowook berhasil bangun, salah satu dari mereka yang bertubuh lebih kecil dari orang yang ditabrak Ryeowook menendang betis nya hingga ia terjatuh lagi. "Bocah ingusan seperti kau mau melawan kami, cuiih...?!"

"Aaackk...!" Ryeowook lagi-lagi merintih sakit karna perut nya diinjak dengan keras. Ia memegangi perut nya.

"Apa kau masih bisa melawan sekarang bocah, hah?" Preman itu memutar kaki nya di atas perut Ryeowook.

"Accckkkk..." Air mata keluar di sudut mata Ryeowook karena menahan sakit.

"Apa itu sakit, haha...?" Satu dari tiga preman yang berdiri di belakang Ryeowook, berjongkok dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Ryeowook. Menertawakan nya.

"Hentikan itu semua! Apa yang kalian lakukan, hah?!" Dari tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh, seseorang berteriak menghentikan aksi mereka menggerjai Ryeowook. Ketiga preman itu menolah ke arah namja itu yang seolah menantang mereka itu.

Sorot mata nya menyiratkan kemarahan. "Apa kalian hanya bisa mengerjai yang lemah? dasar pecundang!"

"Cho Kyuhyun...! Kau! Berani sekali kau datang ke tempat kami seorang diri! Kau ingin mengantarkan nyawamu, hah?!"

"Kyu..." Dengan suara lemah Ryeowook memanggil Kyuhyun. Ia merasa lega karena Kyuhyun datang. Tapi juga merasa heran, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun mengenal orang-orang itu.

Ah, banyak hal yang kau tidak tahu tentang Kyuhyun, Ryeowook-ah.

Kyuhyun memeringkan sedikit kepala mereka melihat keadaan Ryeowook yang tertutupi tubuh besar preman-preman yang memang dia kenal sejak lama. Dilihat nya Ryeowook sedang berusaha berdiri sambil menahan sakit. Wajah Ryeowook begitu terlihat lemah karena menahan kesakitan.

Hati Kyuhyun pun ikut sakit melihatnya. Tapi...

Sejak kapan ia jadi begitu khawatir pada Ryeowook?

"Jadi kau teman bocah kecil ini? tak kusangka kau sekarang berteman dengan orang seperti dia!" Preman itu mulai meremehkan Kyuhyun. "Dan sekarang kau berlagak seperti seorang pahlawan bagi nya? Benar-benar hebat, kau bahkan tak takut melawan kami seorang diri demi bocah itu!"

Kyuhyun kembali memfokus kan pandangan nya pada ketiga preman itu. "Sejak kapan aku takut pada kalian? Kalian tidak pernah berubah. Hanya berani melawan yang lebih lemah dari kalian!" Kyuhyun memberikan senyum sinis dan menyeringai pada mereka.

"Kau!

"hyung... dia tidak sedang bersama Donghae dan Eunhyuk! hajar saja dia..." Bisik yang lain pada Boss mereka.

"Benar hyung dia hanya menggertak mu.."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan mereka hanya untuk melawan kalian!" Kyuhyun gusar, merasa tak senang jika ia dikatakan lemah seperti itu. Dia tidak butuh siapa pun untuk menghadapi preman-preman itu.

"Hah, anak kecil seperti mu bisa apa?!"

"AKU BISA MEMBUNUH KALIAN DETIK INI JUGA!" Kyuhyun mengeram emosi.

"Brengsek!" Preman yang di panggil boss oleh kedua rekan nya itu melayangkan tinju nya ke wajah Kyuhyun. Namun sebelum berhasil menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun, kepalan tangan nya telah terlebih dulu di tahan dengan mudah nya oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak main-main, ia meninjukan kepalan tangan nya ke wajah orang itu. Pukulan nya tepat mengenai tulang hidung lawan nya hingga mengeluarkan darah segar.

Kyuhyun yang emosi nya sudah tak terkendali tak menghentikan pukulan nya disitu saja. Merasa tak puas, Kyuhyun berkali-kali mundaratkan pukulan dan tendangan nya pada preman bertubuh besar itu meski ia juga mendapatkan perlawanan. Kyuhyun pun menerima pukulan tepat di dagu nya. Tapi itu hanya menambah emosi nya karena melihat darah nya sendiri di sudut bibir nya.

Ryeowook yang menyaksikan adegan perkelahian langsung dengan mata nya sendiri, membulatkan mata tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihat nya. Seorang Kyuhyun yang biasa nya diam kini berubah menjadi seseorang yang tak di kenal nya. Aura gelap Kyuhyun semakin tampak. Inikah Kyuhyun yang di ceritakan Donghae?

Melihat hyung mereka terus mendaptakan serangan bertubi-tubi dari Kyuhyun, kedua preman yang lain itu pun ikut menyerang Kyuhyun. Salah satu dari mereka bahkan mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku jaket nya dan menodongkan nya ke arah Kyuhyun. Ryeowook tercekat. Semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun yang tak menguntungkan itu.

"Kyu.. awas!" Kaki Ryeowook bergerak dengan sendiri nya berusaha menolong Kyuhyun. Tapi apa yang dilakukan nya justru berakibat fatal karena gerakan Ryeowook itu, fokus Kyuhyun kembali terpecah. Kyuhyun yang sedang berada di dalam lingkaran ketiga preman yang kembali mendapatkan pukulan di dada nya.

"Kyu...!"

"Ackk... Kau! Aish..." Kyuhyun mendelik tajam pada namja yang memukul nya lalu membalik keadaan dengan memelintir tangan namja itu ke belakang punggung nya. Perkelahian yang tak seimbang itu terjadi dengan cepat. Ryeowook terus mengawasi Kyuhyun. Menyesal karna tak bisa membantu sedikit pun. Ia masih memegangi perut nya yang sakit.

Ryeowook berpikir sejenak, ia tahu bagian tubuh mana saja yang akan melumpuhkan seseorang jika di pukul dengan keras.

Ahh!

"Kyuhyun-ah...!" Ryeowook menyentuh belakang telinga nya memberi isyarat pada Kyuhyun. Aneh nya Kyuhyun bisa mengerti dan meninju tepat di tulang tengkorak di belakang telinga namja didepan nya. Namja itu berteriak kesakitan, jatuh terduduk memegangi telinga nya.

Ryeowook kembali menyentuh tulang rusuk di bagian pinggir dada nya dan pelipis mata nya. Kyuhyun langsung menurut dan menyikut tulang rusuk dan pelipis mata namja di belakang nya sampai namja itu jatuh kesamping.

Keadaan sedang sedikit berpihak pada Kyuhyun. Memanfaatkan kesempatan itu Kyuhyun berpindah tempat dan sekarang sudah berdiri di depan Ryeowook dengan posisi tetap membelakangi nya. Melindungi Ryeowook.

Seutas senyum lega tergampar di wajah Ryeowook. Rasa nya saat itu juga Ryeowook ingin memeluk Kyuhyun. Tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bercengkrama seperti itu. Preman yang tadi sempat mengacungkan pisau nya kini mendekati Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"Kalian pikir bisa selamat sekarang? Masih ada aku!" namja itu kembali mengeluarkan satu lagi belati dari baju nya.

"Jika aku bilang lari.. kau harus lari! Arra?" Perintah Kyuhyun tak mengalihkan pandangan dari namja di depan nya. Ryeowook mengangguk sambil mencengkram baju Kyuhyun.

"Kau sendirian bodoh. Keadaan ini hanya menguntungkan ku!" Tantang Kyuhyun, _smirk_ jahat nya kembali terlihat. Tapi tak disangka kedua namja lain yang sempat dilumpuhkan nya bangkit lagi, masih dengan rasa sakit yang tertahan. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menulan ludah kecut bersamaan. Seperti nya kontan batin mereka sudah menyatu sekarang.

"Ryeowook-ah..." Untuk pertama kali nya Kyuhyun memanggil nama Ryeowook. Ryeowook melihat wajah Kyuhyun sekilas dengan perasaan terharu.

"Uhmm..?"

Bodoh!

Apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Ryeowook? Aishh...

Ketiga namja itu bergerak mendekati Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook walau dengan langkah yang terseok. Sebenarnya boleh diakui Kyuhun hebat bisa sedikit melukai mereka, tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook akan mati konyol jika terus melawan.

"Satu...dua..." Kyuhyun melangkah mundur yang diikuti oleh Ryeowook mengambil ancang-ancang untuk segera kabur. " Lari...Ryeowook-ah!"

Tanpa pemberitahuan yang jelas Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Ryeowook, mengajak namja kecil itu segera kabur dari sana. Preman-preman itu terkesiap tapi langsung mengejar kedua nya. Mereka saling berkejaran tanpa henti. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook kebingungan mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi.

Mereka semakin jauh dari jalan besar dan keramaian, dan keadaan itu sungguh tak berpihak pada Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang lemas karena sakit di perut nya membungkuk sebentar, mengatur nafas nya. Sakit, itu yang Ryeowook rasakan. Keringat dingin keluar dari tubuh nya. Kyuhyun yang berlari lebih cepat daripada Ryeowook ikut menghentikan lari nya.

"Kyu...pergilah..." Ucap nya dengan nafas tersenggal.

"Andwaeyo! Kita pergi sama-sama...kajja!" Kyuhyun mendekati Ryeowook yang jauh tertinggal di belakang nya dan memegangi lengan Ryeowook. Seperti nya ia harus sedikit mengurangi kecepatan lari nya. Karena tidak mungkin dia meninggalkan Ryeowook, tapi menggendong nya itu juga tidak mungkin. Karena itu Kyuhyun berlari bersama Ryeowook dengan satu tangan nya menggengam kuat tangan Ryeowook.

Keinginan Kyuhyun untuk melindungi Ryeowook semakin kuat.

Ryeowook masih bisa tersenyum karena bisa semakin dekat dengan Kyuhyun tanpa bantuan Donghae.

Atau ini semua rencana Donghae?

Tidak mungkin kan?

Ryeowook sibuk mencari tempat bersembunyi dengan sisa tenaga yang di miliki nya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan nya. Ryeowook mengajak Kyuhyun bersembunyi di suatu tempat. Ke dalam sebuah gedung. Entahlah, kenapa dia bisa berpikir untuk bersembunyi di tempat itu. Tidak ada banyak orang disana karena udara siang itu masih bisa di katakan sangat dingin. Kyuhyun melihat ke arah belakang, preman-preman itu masih mengejar mereka.

Ah.. mereka sama sekali tidak menyerah!

'Sialan!' Umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Apa sebaik nya bersembunyi disana?

Ryeowook meminta persetujuan Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam sana. Kyuhyun tak bisa bisa lagi berpikir dengan baik, saat melihat ketiga orang yang diawasi nya semakin dekat. Kyuhyun akhirnya mengikuti Ryeowook masuk ke bangunan kecil itu.

Keputusan yang tak seharus nya di setujui Kyuhyun. Tubuh nya tiba-tiba menegang melihat apa yang ada di dalam tempat itu. Ada sebuah kolam renang besar di sana. Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar.

Kenapa ia bisa masuk ke dalam tempat itu?

Ryeowook yang awal nya tak mengerti dengan reaksi yang di tunjukkan Kyuhyun sekarang meyadari apa yang terjadi. Ketakutan Kyuhyun pada air dan kolam terlihat jelas dari sorot mata Kyuhyun yang melemah. Ryeowook ingat perkataan Donghae semalam, Kyuhyun pernah hampir mati karena tenggelam jika bukan Sungmin yang menolong nya. Sekujur tubuh Kyuhyun kaku, trauma masa kecil itu masih menghantuinya

"Kyuhyun-ah.. kau tak apa kan? mianhae... aku tidak tahu lagi harus bersembunyi dimana." Sesal Ryeowook.

"Gwenchana..." Kyuhyun berusaha menutupi ketakutan nya. Tapi malah semakin terlihat jelas dari nafasnya yang memburu. Ryeowook memeluk Kyuhyun untuk menenangkan nya.

"Kalian disini ruapanya..hah, dasar bocah ingusan, kalian pikir bisa bersembunyi dari kami..?" Ketiga preman itu ternyata bisa menemukan mereka dengan mudah nya. Mereka terseyum kecut penuh amarah karena merasa di kerjai oleh Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"Kenapa Cho Kyuhyun? Kau takut...? Seharus nya kau panggil kedua baby sitter mu itu! siapa? Donghae.. dan namja yang sudah menjadi mayat itu, Lee Sungmin!" Ketiga nya tertawa terbahak seakan mereka baru saja melihat adegan yang sangat lucu.

Mendengar nama Sungmin keluar dari mulut kotor namja-namja menyebalkan itu, kemarahan Kyuhyun semakin memuncak. Tubuh nya panas tak menerima nama Sungmin di lecehkan seperti itu. Kyuhyun menatap tajam mereka semua.

"Jangan ganggu dia!" Ryeowook berteriak lantang. Entah dari mana datang nya keberanian Ryeowook itu. Tapi dia juga tak bisa tinggal diam Kyuhyun disakiti lagi. Meskipun tidak tahu seberapa berarti nya Sungmin, tapi Ryeowook yakin dia punya tempat special di hati Kyuhyun. Itu arti nya, melukai Sungmin juga sama arti nya melukai Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah mulai berani sekarang? Apa kau tak ingat aku sudah menghajarmu, eoh..?!" Preman yang memiliki tato di sebagian tubuh nya itu mengertak Ryeowook lagi. Suara keras nya menggema di ruangan itu. Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawah nya menahan takut tapi tubuh nya masih berdiri tegap menghadap ketiga preman itu.

"Mundurlah Ryeowook-ah!" Tidak peduli lagi dengan ketakutan yang sebelum nya menyergap diri nya, Kyuhyun berjalan maju menantang orang yang sudah dengan tidak sopan nya menyebut nama Sungmin.

"Kau masih ingin menantangku?!"

"Apa kau juga tak ingat aku sudah menghajar mu tadi?!" Tanya Kyuhyun sarkartis.

"Kurang ajar!"

Perkelahian kedua nya pun tak bisa di hindarkan lagi. Kali ini mereka benar-benar dalam keadaan emosi yang tak terkendali. Ryeowook berusaha membantu Kyuhyun tapi, kedua tangan nya entah sejak kapan di cengkram kuat preman yang lain. Ryeowook tak bisa berkutik sama sekali. Kyuhyun dan Boss preman itu terus saling serang pukulan dan tendangan.

"hyung... jatuhkan saja dia kedalam air!"

"Mwo?" Ryeowook membelalakkan mata kaget. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa berenang. "Andwae...jangan lakukan itu!" teriak nya.

Byurr...

Terlambat.

Hyung tertua dari kedua preman itu sudah menerjang Kyuhyun dan mendorong nya jatuh ke dalam kolam. Seketika itu tubuh Kyuhyun keram karena di serang rasa takut. Sekalinya dia masuk ke dalam kolam itu, saat itu juga nafasnya sesak. Seperti tercekik. Kedua tangan nya terangkat berusaha menggapai sesuatu yang apa itu pun dia tidak tahu. Berusaha meminta tolong.

"KYUHYUN-AAAAAHHH!" Ryeowook yang mencemaskan Kyuhyun menggigit tangan namja yang menahan tubuh nya dan menginjak kaki namja lain nya.

"Bocah sialan!" Rutuk namja yang di gigit Ryeowook tadi. Dia ingin mengejar Ryeowook memberi nya pelajaran, tapi di tahan rekan nya yang lain.

Setelah terbebas, tanpa pikir panjang Ryeowook langsung menceburkan diri nya juga ke dalam kolam. Menolong Kyuhyun. Air kolam itu bahkan lebih dingin dari yang Ryeowook perkirakan. Dingin nya seolah bisa membuat mu membeku sekali tubuh mu bersentuhan dengan air kolam itu.

"Biarkan saja mereka. Bocah itu tak akan bisa menyelamatkan Kyuhyun!"

"Hyung benar...!" Tambah yang lain. "Cho Kyuhyun nikmati perjalanan mu menuju neraka untuk ketiga kali nya, haha..." Ketiga orang itu melenggang pergi dengan tawa keras mereka.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. bertahanlah... AKU MOHON!" Harap Ryeowook. Ia berusaha menggapai Kyuhyun, berenang sekuat mungkin dengan sisa tenaga nya. Di dalam kolam itu Kyuhyun sudah mulai kehabisan nafas. Meskipun kolam itu tidak dalam, tetap saja menjadi masalah bagi nyawa Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana cara nya berenang.

'Kyuhyun-ahh...' Suara Sungmin terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun yang mulai tak sadarkan diri. 'Hyung menunggu mu...'

'Hyung... apa aku akan mati untuk ketiga kali nya?

Kedua mata Kyuhyun mulai menutup perlahan. Gelembung udara besar keluar dari mulut nya. Wajah nya membiru. Ia sudah kehilangan kesadaran sepenuh nya. Ini.. bukan yang pertama kali nya untuk Kyuhyun. Bukan untuk pertama kali nya ia berhadapan dengan maut, dan akhirnya selamat.

Apa mungkin dia masih bisa selamat kali ini?

Kyuhyun sendiri menyangkal nya. Jika ia masih bisa hidup kenapa suara Sungmin menggema di telinga nya? Kyuhyun tersenyum, mungkin... ini lah cara nya bertemu dengan Sungmin lagi. Hyung yang selalu di anggap nya sebagai dewa penolong nya. Sungmin yang ia sayangi.

Tbc.

Mianhae.. telat update..#Sengaja emang. Tapi panjang kan? keke... kayak nya adegan kelahi nya itu kurang seru, berguru sama guru taekwondo dulu deh jadi nya...#apa ini? Pokok nya jangan lupa komen...hoho.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Day Dream

Author :Lee hyora

Pairing: Kyuwook, Haewook

Cast : Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Sungmin

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, Romance, sad,

Warning: Yaoi fanfiction. Typo. If you don't like, don't read.

_**_DayDream_**_

"Kyuhyun-ah.. bertahanlah… AKU MOHON!" Harap Ryeowook. Ia berusaha menggapai Kyuhyun, berenang sekuat mungkin dengan sisa tenaga nya.

'_Kyuhyun-ah…_' Suara itu semakin menggema dengan jelas di telinga Kyuhyun. Detak jantung nya mulai berdetak dengan cepat. Semakin Kyuhyun merapatkan mata, suara Sungmin semakin jelas memanggil nya.

Tidak.

Suara Sungmin memanggil nama Kyuhyun bukan untuk mengajak Kyuhyun mengikutinya, tapi menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Suara Sungmin memerintahkan nya untuk bangun dan membuka mata.

'_Kyuhyun-ah…Bangunlah. Sadar lah. Buka mata mu_!'

"Kyuhyun-ah….!" Ryeowook pun ikut menjerit memanggil nama Kyuhyun di dalam hati nya.

Kyuhyun yang tadi sudah kehilangan kesadaran, kini berusaha membuka mata nya yang berat dan tertutup rapat. Kyuhyun berusaha untuk bernafas sekali lagi. Gelembung besar keluar dari mulut nya mencari udara. Seberkas cahaya menyilaukan penglihatan Kyuhyun. Di rasakan nya sebuah genggaman tangan menarik pergelangan tangan nya.

Tangan itu merambat memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun, seolah menarik Kyuhyun dari kematian yang hampir mengambil nyawa nya sekali lagi.

Tangan itu, tangan kecil Ryeowook yang dengan sisa tenaga nya berhasil menggapai tubuh Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke permukaan air. Dengan susah payah Ryeowook menarik tubuh Kyuhyun ke pinggir kolam, yang walaupun tubuh nya kurus tapi tetap membuat Ryeowook kesusahan.

"Kyu… … bangun. Buka matamu." Ryeowook yang telah berhasil mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dari dalam kolam, sibuk menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun menyadarkan nya.

Ryeowook menekan perut Kyuhyun, berusaha mengeluarkan air yang mungkin saja tertelan oleh namja itu. Tak banyak membantu, Ryeowook mengembungkan pipi, mengambil udara sebanyak yang ia bisa dan mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Kyuhyun. Namja mungil itu mendekatkan mulut mereka, memberiakan Kyhyun nafas bantuan.

Beberapa kali Ryeowook melakukan itu, bergantian sambil tetap menekan perut namja tinggi itu sampai Kyuhyun mengeluarkan semua air yang di telan nya. Kyuhyun terbatuk karena air yang di keluarkan nya menyakiti tenggorokannya. Kini nafas Kyuhyun sudah mulai teratur.

"Kyu….kau sudah sadar?" Ryeowook berteriak girang melihat Kyuhyun yang mulai membuka mata sedikit demi sedikit. Air mata bahagia muncul di sudut mata Ryeowook. Tapi sedetik kemudain dia heran dengan reaksi pertama Kyuhyun setelah sadar.

"Sungmin hyung… kau baik-baik saja kan?" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara lirih. Tubuh nya menggigil kuat. Dingin karena seluruh tubuh nya telah basah. Tangan nya meraba jantung nya sendiri yang berdetak dengan cepat. Jantung nya juga terasa sakit, seperti hendak keluar dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia merintih kesakitan. "Ackk.."

"Kyu…" Ryeowook yang awal nya senang melihat Kyuhyun telah sadar berubah cemas ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang meringgis sakit. "Gwenchana…? apa yang sakit?"

Dengan pandangan yang masih kabur, Kyuhyun berusaha melihat ke arah namja yang mendekap nya. Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat ke atas menggapai wajah namja itu. Kyuhyun melihat namja itu mengembangkan senyum, namun mata nya basah karena air mata.

'_Sungmin hyung… apa itu kau? dia siapa? malaikat? kenapa dia menangis…' Kyuhyun membatin._ Kesadaran nya belum kembali sepenuh nya. Ia berhalusinasi melihat Sungmin. Rasa sakit masih menjalari sebagian tubuh dan jantungnya.

"Sungmin hyung…uljima.." Ryeowook mengernyitkan kening mendengar Kyuhyun memanggil diri nya dengan nama Sungmin. Kyuhyun bahkan menghapus air mata Ryeowook masih dengan menyebut nama Sungmin.

"Ani, Kyuhyun-ah.. ini aku Ryeowook." Ryeowook kembali tersenyum seraya menggengam tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di pipi nya.

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook bingung. Dada nya sakit dan ia kembali meringis. Ia meremas bajunya yang basah tepat di jantung nya.

Deg.

"Acchkk…"

"Kyuhyun-ah…?! kau kenapa…? jangan tidur lagi, bangun Kyuhyun-ah!" Ryeowook mengguncang-nguncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia tak rela jika Kyuhyun kembali tak sadarkan diri. Tapi usaha nya berbuah nihil. Kyuhun benar-benar merasa sakit di dada nya. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara detak jantung nya sendiri.

Deg.

Detak jantung yang berirama menyakitkan itu memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menutup mata nya. Lagi. Kyuhyun tak sadarkan diri. Ryeowook masih berusaha membangunkan Kyuhyun ketika di rasakan nya cairan kental keluar lagi dari hidung nya. Tangan nya merambat ke bawah hidung, menyeka darah itu kasar.

Cairan berwarna merah itu berpindah tempat ke jari tengah Ryeowook. "Darah?

Ryeowook diam menatap tangan nya yang penuh darah. Kepala nya terasa berat dan pening melihat darah itu. Pandangan nya mulai mengabur, hingga tubuh nya limbung dengan posisi kepala nya di atas dada Kyuhyun.

Jelas terdengar suara jantung Kyuhyun di telinga Ryeowook seolah mengajak nya untuk datang ke alam yang tak di ketahui Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Kedua kelopak mata Ryeowook terasa sulit untuk di buka, hingga akhir nya mata namja itu tertutup sempurna. Ryeowook ikut tak sadarkan diri.

_**_DayDream_**_

Ryeowook bangun dengan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuh nya. Kepalanya masih begitu pusing, bahkan untuk mengangkatnya Ryeowook harus menahan sakit.

Usahanya untuk duduk pun gagal. Ia menyerah dan memilih tetatp tidur terlentang. Bola mata nya berputar ke segala arah, memperhatikan ruangan tempat nya berada sekarang. Tak perlu bertanya lagi, dia tahu tempat itu. Dia sudah terlalu sering berada di ruangan serba putih itu, bau nya yang khas dan selang infus yang tertancap di tangan nya.

"Dokter cantik… kenapa aku bertemu dengan mu lagi?" Suara Ryeowook lirih bertanya pada seorang dokter yang sejak tadi berdiri di samping ranjangnya.

Dokter berpakain putih itu tersenyum hangat. "Bukan kah aku yang harus nya bertanya pada mu Tuan Kim? kenapa kau bisa sampai datang lagi ke tempat ini?"

"Molla…. aku juga tidak ingin." Ryeowook mem-_pout_-kan bibir nya kesal. Ia memalingkan wajah nya melihat tirai yang bergerak pelan. Dia tidak suka tempat itu.

Dokter itu mendesah maklum. Ini bukan pertama kali nya bertemu dengan Ryeowook. Jauh sebelum hari ini mereka sudah saling mengenal dengan baik, karena dia adalah ddokter yang selalu merawat Ryeowook ketika namja itu sakit. Ia membetulkan selimut yang menutup tubuh Ryeowook yang sudah berpakain layak nya pasien yang lain.

"Dia…dimana, temanku itu?" Ryeowook berusaha bangun di bantu oleh suster nya itu. Ia ingat bagaimana bisa kembali ke tempat itu.

"Dia ada di ruang perwatan khusus."

"Aku mau kesana….!" Ryeowook melepas paksa selang infus di tangan nya, bangun dari ranjang nya dan beranjak pergi ke luar kamar . Tak menghiraukan larangan dari dokter itu.

"Tuan Kim, kau masih harus banyak istirahat…"

"Bye… dokter cantik." Ryeowook tetap melenggang pergi sambil melambaikan tangan ke belakang kepada dokter nya. Suster itu menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Ryeowook yang sejak dulu tak pernah mau mendengarkan nya. Dia memang seperti itu, tak pernah bertingkah seperti pasien yang lain nya.

Mau tak mau, dokter itu harus mengikuti Ryeowook. Tak mungkin membiarkan nya berkeliaran di rumah sakit dalam keadaan nya yang tak baik.

Ryeowook tak perlu bertanya dimana ruang perawatan khusus untuk Kyuhyun, dia hanya perlu tahu perawatan khusus apa yang dijalani Kyhyun saat ini. Ryeowook berjalan cepat, mengkhawatirkan teman nya itu.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan pada Kyuhyun?" Ryeowook menoleh pada dokter itu yang juga berdiri si samping Ryeowook di depan ruangan yang di dalam nya Kyuhyun terbaring lemah. Wajah nya begitu pucat dan tubuh nya kaku.

"Dia mengalami hipotermia. Suhu tubuh Tuan Cho turun drastis hingga dibawah 35°C, kami harus melakukan_ rewarming_ untuk menaikkan suhu tubuhnya."

"Hipotermia? Bagaimana bisa…?"

"Itu karena kondisi tubuh Cho Khyuhyun-ssi yang sangat lemah dan beban psikis yang di deritanya. Terlebih lagi saat seseorang menemukan kalian, tubuh kalian sudah basah kuyub, ruangan yang dingin, cuaca yang buruk, dan pakaian yang basah mempercepat penyakit itu menyerang teman mu itu."

"Beruntung, kau tidak apa-apa Kim Ryeowook-ssi. Bahkan aku terkejut saat tahu kondisi tubuh mu jauh lebih baik dari pada teman mu itu. Padahal tubuh mu jauh lebih kecil dari nya. Kau benar-benar kuat." Lanjut dokter itu.

"Noona meledek ku…" Ryeowook mendelik tajam pada yeoja itu yang sedang menahan tawa karena ekpresi wajah Ryeowook. Memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang biasa ia lakukan pada yeoja tersebut.

"Ani… tapi itu benar kan?"

"Sampai kapan Kyuhyun akan seperti itu?"

"Kyuhyun-ssi mengalami hipotermia berat, jadi… dia akan mengalami koma untuk sementara waktu hingga suhu tubuh nya kembali normal."

Bagi penderita hipotermia parah, pasien akan tidak sadarkan diri, badan menjadi sangat kaku, penglihatan mata menjadi kabur, mengalami hipotensi akut, dan pernapasan sangat lambat hingga tidak kentara. Seharusnya Ryeowook meyadari itu semua ketika Kyuhyun merasakan sakit di jantung nya dan mulai berhalusinasi dengan memanggil nya dengan nama Sungmin.

Bukankah itu gejala jika seseorang mengalami hipotermia?

Bodoh nya kau Kim Ryeowook.

Ryeowook terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari kaca kecil di dinding ruangan itu. Di dalam sana beberapa dokter sibuk meningkatkan suhu tubuh Kyuhyun dengan alat-alat yang tertancap di tubuh nya. Melihat itu semua Ryeowook merasa tak tega. Sungguh hati nya ikut merasa sakit karena dia lah yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun seperti itu.

Ryeowook memegang dada nya. Perih itu yang dirasakan nya. Teman yang di sayangi nya sedang terbaring tak berdaya di dalam sana.

Diam-diam dokter yang di kenal Ryeowook sejak lama itu memperhatikan bagaiman cara Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh perasaan. Baru kali ini Ryeowook memperlihatkan kasih sayang nya yang dalam pada seseorang.

"Noona… selama Kyuhyunnie sakit, aku titip dia pada mu ya?"

"Kau menyayangi nya Ryeowook-ah?" Ryeowook mengangguk. Yeoja itu sekali melihat ke arah Kyuhyun. Dia tahu dengan pasti kondisi kesehatan mereka berdua. Dia cukup meyesal jika persahabatan itu akhirnya nanti akan berakhir karena kematian. Dokter itu membuang nafas sedih.

"Ryeowook-ah… kau harus menjaga nya baik-baik, setelah dia sadar nanti." Ryeowook tersenyum penuh arti pada yeoja yang sudah di anggap noona nya sendiri itu.

"Arraseo…" jawab Ryeowook lemah.

"Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit?"

"Ne…dan kau tahu itu karena apa?"

Donghae yang awal nya tak terlalu antusias dengan pembicaraan nya dan Eunhyuk itu kini menoleh kepada sahabat nya itu. Eunhyuk pun menceritakan semua nya yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Donghae mendengarkan dengan cermat cerita Eunhyuk dan perlahan ia mulai emosi.

Tentu nya pada tiga preman yang memang menjadi penyebab apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Donghae memang sudah mengenal mereka bertiga. Bukan sebagai teman, tapi sebagai musuh bebuyutan.

Donghae mengepalkan tangan nya emosi. " Mereka cari mati!"

"Kau mau kemana?" Eunhyuk mengikuti Donghae yang berjalan keluar dari rumah besar nya.

"Tentu saja memberi mereka pelajaran! hanya aku yang berhak membunuh Kyuhyun. Jika sampai Kyuhyun mati karena mereka, aku tak pernah memafkan itu!" Donghae takut rencana nya untuk membalas dendam pada Kyuhyun gagal.

Eunhyuk yang berjalan di belakang Donghae berusaha menyamakan langkah Donghae dan menahan teman nya itu. Ia sudah bergidik ngeri setiap ingat rencana Donghae yang ingin membalas Kyhyun. Tapi apa daya Donghae terlalu keras kepala dan tak pernah mau mendengarkan nya. Sebagai teman, Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang Donghae mau.

"Donghae-ya.. bukan kan itu lebih bagus? jadi kau tak perlu bersusah payah melakukan balas dendam mu itu."

Donghae menghentikan langkah nya dan memutar tubuh melihat Eunhyuk di belakang nya. "Kau tahu seberapa benci nya aku pada anak itu kan? Tapi aku tak ingin dia semudah itu mati. Dia harus terlebih dulu merasakan sakit nya di campak kan orang yang di cintai nya!"

"Tapi apa harus seperti ini cara nya. Dengarkan aku Donghae… Sungmin hyung, dia mati bukan karena Kyuhyun!" Eunhyuk memegang bahu Donghae, berusaha menyadarkan Donghae. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Berhenti mengatakan itu!" Donghae mendorong Eunhyuk ke belakang hingga namja itu hampir terjungkal ke belakang.

Donghae benci setiap ada yang mengingatkan diri nya tentang Sungmin hyung. Dan bagaimana hyung nya itu pergi meninggalkan diri nya untuk selama-lamanya, dan bagi Donghae itu semua karena Kyuhyun.

Kening namja itu berkerut dan urat di sekitar nya ikut menegang. Tangan nya masih mengepal seraya ia mendudukkan diri nya di trotoar jalan. Hatinya terluka setiap kali mengingat hyung nya itu. Hyung yang begitu ia cintai. Donghae menggigit bibir bawah nya menahan emosi dan tangis nya bersamaan.

Eunhyuk yang tak tega ikut duduk di samping Donghae. Dia tahu seberapa besar luka yang di rasakan Donghae. Sudah lama ia mengenal Donghae. Dan ia hanya perlu duduk di samping teman nya itu untuk menenangkannya jika sedang bersedih.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri…!" sentak Donghae. Eunhyuk melirik ke arah Donghae memastikan apa yang baru di dengar nya.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, dan jangan ikuti aku lagi…" Lagi kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Donghae. Namj itu berlalu dari hadapan Eunhyuk.

Meskipun Eunhyuk tidak bisa membiarkan Donghae pergi dalam keadaan kacau seperti itu, toh dia tetap menurut dan tak mengekor di belakang Donghae lagi.

Donghae berjalan pelan, fokus nya tak tertuju pada arah depan tapi pada aspal jalan itu. Ia hanya mengikuti kemana langkah kaki membawa nya. Tanpa tearasa ia sudah berjalan begitu jauh dari rumah nya. Dan kini ia berdiri di sebuah rumah yang tak asing bagi nya.

Tidak.

Donghae tidak pernah masuk ke dalam sana, dia hanya beberapa kali lewat atau sekedar membuntuti si pemilik rumah. Donghae melihat ke dalam rumah melalui pagar besi. Aneh, biasanya rumah itu akan terlihat terang benderang dari luar, karena seperti nya si pemilik rumah menyalakan semua lampu di rumah nya.

Tapi berbeda dengan malam ini. Rumah itu begitu gelap.

Donghae memuatari rumah itu Mencari jalan lain agar bisa melihat lebih jelas. Kalau beruntung Donghae akan menemukan jalan masuk lain ke rumah itu selain pagar besi tinggi yang ada di depan rumah.

Dari sisi lain rumah itu, sebuah cahaya lilin berpendar di sebuah ruangan. Donghae juga mendengar suara seseorang bernyanyi. Penasaran, tanpa pikir panjang Donghae masuk melewati pagar tembok ke dalam rumah itu.

_saengil chukha hamnida saengil chukha hamnida_

_saranghaneun Ryeowookkie saengil chukha hamnida_

Lagu itu. Tubuh Donghae terpaku melihat siapa yang mnyanyikan lagu itu.

"Ryeowook? apa yang di lakukannya?" Donghae berjalan mendekati Ryeowook yang duduk di depan sebuah meja yang di atas nya terpajang sebuah pigura ke dua orang tua nya. Ada sebuah cake ulang tahun juga di atas nya. Ryeowook mengatupkan tangan mengucapkan harapan di ulang tahu nya malam itu.

Tapi saat bersiap meniup lilin di atas cake itu, Ryeowook memutar kepala nya melihat dari jendelan yang terbuka seseorang berdiri di luar sana.

"H-hyung…" Ryeowook berujar takut.

Donghae menatap intens pada Ryeowook. Awal nya Donghae berniat mengganggu namja itu tapi keinginan itu memudar begitu saja melihat wajah polos Ryeowook.

'_Dari jauh, kau terlihat seperti Sungmin hyung… Ryeowook-ah..'_

"Kau.. kau ulang tahun malam ini?" Tanya Donghae dengan tatapan aneh.

"N-ne.. hyung." Jawab Ryeowook bingung. Dia merasa risih dengan tatapan aneh yang Donghae tujukan pada nya. Tentu saja Donghae merasa aneh karena Ryeowook merayakan ulang tahun nya sendirin. Dimana Appa dan Eomma nya?

"Hyung.. masuklah. Kau datang dari mana..? Ryeowook berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"mwo? ah… itu, aku…" Donghae hanya bisa menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook dengan cengiran aneh karena dia datang bukan sebagai tamu yang baik. Dia masuk tanpa ijin dan meloncati pagar. Ryeowook masih menunggu jawabannya.

"Kau sendirian?" Donghae mengalihkan pembicaraan seraya melihat sekeliling rumah itu . Gelap. Fokus nya kini kembali teralihkan ke arah cake di depan nya. Mereka berdua duduk di lantai.

"Huum…" Ryeowook mengangguk pelan. Mata nya tertuju pada bingkai foto kedua orang tua nya. "Ini… malam kelima ku merayakan ulang tahun sendiri."

"Mereka… kemana?"

"Mereka sudah pergi hyung…" Senyum miris muncul di wajah manis Ryeowook. Tangan nya memeluk kedua kaki yang ia tekuk.

"Empat tahu lalu, Appa… meninggalkan ku, untuk selamanya. Dia menyusul Eomma yang sudah terlebih dahulu pergi." Suara Ryeowook parau seperti ingin menangis menceritakan tentang orang tua nya pada Donghae. Donghae melingkarkan tangan nya di pundak Ryeowook, menenangkan nya.

Tak ada beda antara dia dan Ryeowook. Sama-sama hidup sendiri dan sebatang kara. Dia bahkan sudah lupa kapan ia dilahir kan. Yang Donghae ingat dia hanya hidup bersama sungmin selama ini.

Seperti biasa Donghae akan mulai kacau jika mengingat Sungmin. Tapi kini Donghae merasakan perasaan nya lebih tenang karena berada di dekat Ryeowook.

"Sekarang… pasti mereka sudah berada di atas sana, di Surga!" Tunjuk Ryeowook ke arah langit. Senyum manis terkembang di wajah polos nya.

Sekelebat pikiran muncul di otak Donghae. 'Apa Sungmin hyung juga ada disana…?'

"hyung…kenapa diam?"

"Aniya. Malam ini, aku akan menemani mu merayakan ulang tahun mu…" Ia tersenyum hangat pada namja kecil itu. Entah sejak kapan dia merasa senang di dekat Ryeowook.

"Akan terlihat aneh kalau kau menyanyikan lagu itu sendirian…kau seperti orang gila." Ejek Donghae.

Ryeowook memanyunkan bibir nya. Dia tak merasa hal itu aneh, terlebih lagi karena tak ada teman yang bisa dia ajak merayakan ulang tahun. Tak ada satupun orang yang mengingat hari ulang tahun nya selain orang tua nya sendiri.

Donghae mengambil cake dengan lilin yang masih menyala diatas nya itu. Sesudah menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk Ryeowook, Donghae menyuruh namja kecil itu untuk sekali lagi mengucapkan doa nya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian ruangan itu menjadi gelap sepenuh nya.

Mereka kini diam sambil duduk bersandar di tembok, menikmati malam itu sambil melihat bias cahaya rembulan yang sedikit menerangi tempat mereka duduk.

"Kau tak apa-apa kan? Bukankah kau kemarin masuk rumah sakit…?" Donghae seketika itu ingat tentang kejadian yang menimpa Kyuhyun juga menimpa Ryeowook. Tangan nya terulur menyentuh wajah Ryeowook perlahan. Semburat merah pun nampak di wajah Ryeowook karena nya. Untunglah ruangan itu gelap sehingga Donghae tak bisa melihat nya.

"Gwenchana hyung…aku tidak apa-apa…" Gugup Ryeowook. Dada nya tiba-tiba terasa sesak dan jantung nya berdebar kencang mendapatkan tatapan lembut Donghae.

Ryeowook tersenyum manis sekali. Senyum yang terlalu manis dan menghayutkan Donghae dalam perasaan yang dia tidak tahu. Dia gugup melihat senyum Ryeowook yang terkena cahaya bulan. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah, menurut Donghae.

"Syukurlah…kau baik-baik saja…." Donghae menahan gugup nya tapi mata lekat menatap Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang begitu mirip dengan Sungmin.

Donghae ikut tersenyum melihat wajah ceria Ryeowook. "Kenapa kau sudah pulang, seharus nya kau banyak beristirahat disana."

"Aku yang memaksa pulang. Aku tidak suka rumah sakit…. tapi sungguh aku tidak apa-apa hyung. Jeongmal..." Ryeowook menjelaskan pada Donghae yang terlihat tidak suka karena ia keluar dari rumah sakit padahal dia belum sembuh.

"Ayo ikut denganku.." Donghae menarik tangan Ryeowook. Mangajak nya ke suatu tempat. Ryeowook mengikuti dengan pasrah.

—-

Donghae membawa Ryeowook ke suatu tempat yang sangat sepi jauh dari pemukiman. Hanya ada beberapa gundukan tanah ditempat itu.

"Aku tidak tahu ulang tahun ku kapan, aku tidak ingat. Yang aku ingat adalah tanggal hari dimana seseorang meninggalkan ku…" Donghae berjongkok di depan gundukan tanah yang membentuk seperti sebuah bukit kecil. Membersihkan dedaunan kering di sekitar gundukan itu atau sebut saja sebuah makam.

"Dia siapa hyung…?

"Dia. Dia adalah hyung ku… Sungmin hyung." Air mata kembali menggantung di mata Donghae. Perih hati nya tak bisa tertahan lagi. Mendengar nama Sungmin, Ryeowook membulatkan matanya.

Dia ingat sekarang, dari bibir Donghae lah dia pertama kali mendengar nama Sungmin.

"Sama seperti mu. Aku juga seorang diri di dunia ini. Dulu, aku masih punya dia. Tapi, sekarang tidak lagi…dia juga pergi." Suara Donghae hampir hilang karena menahan kesedihan nya. Donghae tak bisa lagi menahan air mata nya yang menetes perlahan. Terlalu menyakitkan mengenang Sungmin malam itu.

Ryeowook yang ikut bersimpuh di samping Donghae memeluknya dengan perasaan gamang. Merasa aneh karena Kyuhyun pun selalu bersedih jika mengingat Sungmin.

Dia benar-benar penasaran seperti apa Sungmin dulu.

"Bagi ku dia adalah segalanya… hidup ku, dan selamanya dia adalah milik ku… " Donghae tak meneruskan kalimat nya. Lebih memilih melanjutkan kata-kata nya di dalam hati, 'tapi itu semua rusak karena kehadiran Kyuhyun…'

Flasback on

"Donghae…Donghae…! Cepat kemari.." Seorang ank kecil berteriak memanggil dongsaeng kesayangan nya itu. Tangan nya menjinjing sebuha bungkusan di tangan kana dan kiri nya.

"Waeyo hyung…" Anak yang dua satu tahun lebih kecil dari namja tadi menghampiri hyung nya dengan tatapan bertanya pada hyung nya. Tapi sekilas wajah nya berbinar melihat apa yang di bawa oleh hyung nya itu. "Ddubokki…ah, kesukaan ku hyung!"

"Hum.. makan lah. Hyung hari ini membelikan nya untuk mu. Dan ini… ikan emas yang kau mau Donghae-ya…"

"Huwaa….hyung gomawoyo .." Dengan cepat Donghae membuka kotak makanan itu dan memakan habis ddeokbokki yang di bawakan hyung yang paling di sayangi nya itu.

Lee Sungmin.

Namja tampan itu mengelus rambut dongsaeng nya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"hyung… kenapa kau juga tidak makan?" Donghae melirik satu lagi kotak berisi ddeokbokki di pangkuan Sungmin yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Buat nanti saja…kau habiskan dulu makan mu itu." Donghae menuruti perintah hyung nya, ia mengangguk dengan mulut penuh makanan. Donghae kecil Benar-benar lucu dan menggemaskan di mata Sungmin.

Setelah menghabiskan makan siang nya itu Sungmin dan Donghae berjalan dengan riang menyusuri jalan kota yang terlalu ramai itu. Donghae yang memang nakal berlarian kesana kemari dan sering membuat Sungmin khawatir.

"Donghae! jangan lari-lari…!" Sungmin berniat mengejar Donghae, tapi langkah kaki nya terhenti ketika mendengar sebuah isakan di dalam sebuah lorong kecil.

Karena penasaran, Sungmin mengikuti datang nya arah suara untuk mengetahui suara apa itu.

"Huu..huu..Appa…Eomma…huhu…"

Sungmin terpaku mendapati seorang anak kecil yang bahkan jeuh lebih kecil dari Donghae sedang menangis tersedu disana. "Dongsaeng kecil… kau siapa? sedang apa disini?"

Takut-takut anak kecil itu mendongakkan kepala melihat Sungmin. Mata nya sembam, mungkin karena terus menangis.

"Eomma…huks.." Anak itu masih terus terisak meskipun Sungmin sudah menenangkan nya. Donghae pun sudah berdiri lagi disamping hyung nya dan melihat anak kecil itu. Bergantian melihat Sungmin dan anak laki-laki itu.

"Sssst…uljima, kau kenapa? Dimana Appa dan Eomma mu?" Sungmin menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipi anak kecil itu. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangan seperti sibuk mencari sesuatu. "Apa kau tersesat?"

Anak kecil itu mengangguk pelan. Melihat bungkusan yang di pegang Sungmin, anak itu menelan ludah sambil memegangi perut nya yang lapar. "Ahh..kau lapar. Makan lah.."

"Itu punya mu hyung…" Donghae menahan tangan Sungmin yang menyodorkan makan siang nya itu.

"Gwenchana Donghae-ya.. hyung tidak lapar." Sungmin tersenyum pada Donghae yang selalu mengkhawatirkan nya itu. Donghae yang tadi keberatan karena Sungmin memberikan jatah makan nya itu kini diam. Sungmin memperhatikan anak kecil yang tersesat itu dengan perasaan senang karena bisa membantu seseorang hari ini.

"Ireumi mwoyeyo?"

" Jeoneun Kyuhyun imnida…" Kyuhyun kecil membungkuk pada Sungmin, begitu juga pada Donghae.

"Wahh.. kau manis sekali. Kyuhyunnie.. nama yang bagus. panggil aku Sungmin hyung, arra? dan ini Donghae hyung…"

"Ne.. hyung." Kyuhyun yang sedikit merasa aman di dekat Sungmin kini sudah tidak menangis lagi. Bahkan ia tersenyum manis pada kedua hyung yang baru di temui nya.

Dalam waktu singkat, Sungmin pun merasa dekat Kyuhyun. Tapi tidak dengan Donghae yang sedikit merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun. Entahlah, rasa takut kehilangan terbesit di hati Donghae.

Dia takut kehilangan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyunnie.. apa kau ingat dimana rumah mu? hyung akan mengantar mu pulang…"

"Mollayo...Aku tidak ingat…" Kyuhyun yang tadi sudah bisa tersenyum kini kembali muram.

"Eh, kau tidak ingat. eottoke?" Sungmin berpikir keras, tidak mungkin meninggalkan Kyuhyun kecil sendirian disana.

"Hyung… aku boleh kan ikut dengan mu?" Kyuhyun merengek agar diijinkan ikut dengan Sungmin dan Donghae. Sungmin kembali berpikir. Apa tidak apa-apa membawa nya ke tempat mereka tinggal sekarang?

Setelah terlepas dari cengkraman Appa nya yang begitu jahat, Sungmin dan Donghae kini tinggal bersama di sebuah panti. Seorang wanita paruh baya dari panti itulah yang menemukan mereka berdua ketika terkapar penuh darah di bawah guyuran hujan, Brntung kedua nya masih bisa di selamatkan.

"Baiklah. Untuk sementara ini, kau bisa tinggal bersama kami… iya kan Donghae?" Sungmin meminta ijin pada dongsaeng nya itu. Sungmin yang menyadari Donghae terus diam menatap Donghae dengan tatapn lembut. Dia tahu tidak mudah bagi Donghae menerima orang lain di sekitar nya.

Dan Sungmin cukup tahu, Donghae tidak begitu menyukai kehadiran Kyuhyun diantara mereka. Tapi menolong Kyuhyun adalah sebuah kewajiban bagi Sungmin. Dia berharap Donghae akan mengerti itu.

Sejak saat itu lah Kyuhyun ada diantara Sungmin dan Donghae. Mereka bertiga hidup bersama hingga mereka dewasa. Tapi sejak saat itu juga Donghae tak pernah sekalipun menyukai keberadaan Kyuhyun. Bagi Donghae Kyuhyun adalah seorang penganggu.

Flashback off

"Hyung….Sungmin hyung… Sungmin hyung…" Donghae berkali-kali memanggil nama orang yang dicintai nya itu sebanyak yang ia mau.. Dia menyesal karena malam itu dia pergi ke tempat yang telah memisahkan kedua nya.

Sejak pulang dari tempat itu Donghae terus mengurung diri.

Hati nya hancur setiap kembali dari sana. Ia mengeratkan pelukan nya pada bingkai foto diri nya dan Sungmin. Namja itu mengelus pelan kaca bingkai yang suah basah terkena air mata nya itu.

"Hyung…bogoshipo."

"Sungmin hyung… hyung…"

—

'_Sungmin hyung…Sungmin hyung…_'

Seperti terpanggil, tubuh namja yang sedang terbaring lemah itu bergetar hebat. Jari-jari nya yang kaku kini bergerak satu persatu. Jantung nya berdetak kencang mendengar nama Sungmin tergiang di telinga nya.

Alis di pelipis mata nya berdenyut, dan perlahan bola mata nya berputar walau masih dengan kelopak mata yang tertutup. Nafas nya berderu pelan di balik alat bantu pernafasan yang tersambung di wajah nya.

"Donghae… Kyuhyun." Namja itu bergumam pelan seirama dengan detak jantung nya. "Kyuhyun…"

TBC…

Merasa aneh sendiri dengan chapter kali ini, huhu… tapi tetap harus di lanjutkan nulis sampai selesai.#nyemangatin diri sendiri. Dann... yang udah ikutin ini FF gaje dari awal...gomawoyo... udah nyempetin sekian menit untuk baca.#bow.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Day Dream

Author :Lee hyora

Pairing: Kyuwook, Haewook

Cast : Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Sungmin

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, Romance, sad,

Warning: Yaoi fanfiction. Typo. If you don't like, don't read.

__DayDreaM__

Tubuh namja yang sedang terbaring lemah itu bergetar hebat. Jari-jari nya yang kaku kini bergerak satu persatu. Jantung nya berdetak kencang mendengar nama Sungmin tergiang di telinga nya.

Alis di pelipis mata nya berdenyut, dan perlahan bola mata nya berputar walau masih dengan kelopak mata yang tertutup. Nafas nya berderu pelan di balik alat bantu pernafasan yang tersambung di wajah nya.

"Donghae… Kyuhyun." Namja itu bergumam pelan seirama dengan detak jantung nya. "Donghae…"

__DayDreaM__

Hujan di luar sana masih belum reda. Mendung yang pekat menyelimuti kota Seoul siang itu, menghalangi sinar matahari dan membuat seluruh kota serasa di liputi malam yang panjang.

Apa langit sedang murka?

Hari ini hampir sama dengan hari itu. Langit yang gelap itu terus berpendar beberapa kali karena kilatan petir. Gemuruh nya pun membengkakan telinga.

Seperti tertarik ke dalam mesin waktu, semua kilasan masa lalu itu terpampang jelas di matanya.

Orang yang ia cintai… ada disana. Ia mencoba bangun, meraih genggaman seseorang yang yang semakin jauh darinya. Tangannya terangkat satu keatas, menggapai sesuatu, menggapai udara yang jelas tak bisa ia genggam. Kosong, tentu saja, tak ada satupun yang ada di dalam genggamannya. Semua menghilang.

—-

_"Hyung….aku mencintaimu!"_

_"Hyung tahu Kyu… tidurlah!"_

_"Bisa kah kau menciumku Sungmin hyung? sekaliii… saja…"_

_"Dasar anak kecil, kemarilah…"_

Flashbcak on

Anak laki-laki kecil itu berlarian kesana-kemari, ia begitu senang hari ini. Tawa nyaring nya selalu terdengar di setiap lorong panti asuhan itu. Tempat dimana kini ia berada. Terpisah dengan kedua orang tuanya, tak membuatnya sedih. Ya, walau terkadang ia merindukan mereka, tapi akan selalu ada Sungmin yang setia menghiburnya.

Tak ada yang tahu akan berlangsung berapa lama kecerian di wajah nya itu, tak tahu akan sampai kapan ia bersama orang yang mulai di sayangi lambat laun itu. Kyuhyun, anak kecil itu sudah terlanjur bergantung pada sosok Sungmin.

Sudah hampir sebulan Kyuhyun ada diantara Sungmin dan Donghae, tapi tak sedikitpun rasa suka hadir dihati Donghae untuk Kyuhyun. Entahlah, dia hanya tidak suka.

Jangan lupakan tentang ini, di setiap pertemuan selalu ada perpisahan kan?

Itulah yang akan terjadi diantara ketiganya.

"Sungmin hyung! ayo cepat kemari!" Panggil Kyuhyun. Tangan kecilnya melambai-lambai meminta Sungmin untuk datang. Sungmin mengangguk sembari tersenyum pada anak lecil itu.

Sepasang mata sendu menatap mereka nanar di pojok bangunan tua itu. Ia merasa kehilangan. Kehilangan seorang hyung. Salahkah jika ia hanya meminta perhatian seseorang yang ia sayangi hanya untuknya? Salahkah jika ia tak ingin berbagi?

Donghae duduk meringkuk dengan kedua tangan memeluk kakinya, merasa lebih baik ia bersembunyi di tempat itu, berusaha tak terlihat atau menampakkan diri. Lebih suka menangis dalam kesendiriannya.

Walau dari jauh Donghae masih terus mengikuti setiap gerak gerik Sungmin, bola mata nya akan setia mengikuti kemana Sungmin pergi. Ia akan tersenyum jika Sungmin tersenyum, meskipun senyum itu bukan untuknya.

"Sungmin-ah!" Donghae menggerakkan kepalanya, menoleh pada seseorang yang memanggil hyung nya itu. Ia juga melihat Sungmin menurut ketika dipanggil oleh orang itu.

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang mulai mereka panggil dengan sebutan Eomma ketika mereka baru tiba di tempat mereka sekarang. Seorang wanita baik hati yang merawat mereka. Wanita itu merangkul Sungmin, dan menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun yang tadi turut serta datang dengan Sungmin. Merasa penasaran, Donghae pun mengikuti mereka yang masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan.

"Eomma….Appa…!" Kyuhyun berlari ke dalam sebuah pelukan seorang wanita yang lain. Eomma?

Kyuhyun menangis sejadinya di dalam pelukan Eomma yang lama dirindukannya. "Kyuhyun-ah, mianhae, maafkan eomma meninggalkan mu waktu itu."

Ciuman hangat bertubi-tubi hinggap di wajah kecil Kyuhyun. Hari itu, hari dimana Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Sungmin untuk pertama kali, tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun terlepas dari genggaman sang eomma. Hingga akhirnya mereka terpisah hingga hari ini.

Tapi seberapa jauh seorang anak terpisah dengan keluarganya, dia akan selalu kembali bukan? Ikatan batin? Mungkin, dan hari ini kedua pasang suami istri bermarga Cho itu menemukan putera kesayangan mereka yang telah lama hilang.

"Appa akan membwa mu pulang hari ini? pasti Kyuhyun senangkan?" Appa Kyuhyun membelai lembut rambut ikal anaknya.

"Ne…!" Kyuhyun berujar semangat. Namun seketika raut wajahnya menegang, ia meremas keras kain baju nya. Sungmin?

Kyuhyun membalikkan badan melihat Sungmin yang berdiri di belakangnya. Namja bergigi kelinci yang dipanggilnya hyung itu tersenyum lembut padanya. Terharu karena Kyuhyun bisa bertemu lagi dengan keluarganya. "Ani! Kyuhyun tidak mau pulang."

Dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat. Ia tak ingin terpisah dengan hyung yang menjaganya selama ini. Sungmin yang sama kaget nya dengan kedua orang tua Kyuhyun, diam tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia pun sama tak bisa jauh dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin melirik kedua orang tua Kyuhyun yang menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

Sungmin dapat melihat dari sorot mata mereka, luka ketika Kyuhyun memilih bersama dirinya, daripada kembali pada mereka. Mau tak mau Sungmin harus menasehati dongsaengnya itu. "Kyuhyun-ah.. Kau harus pulang, Kyuhyun pasti rindu kan dengan rumah Kyuhyun? Appa, juga Eomma…"

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat. "Andwae! Kyuhyun hanya mau bersama Sungmin hyung. Kyu, tidak mau pulang tanpa Sungmin hyung!" pekik Kyuhyun. Ia menatap Appa dan Eomma nya dengan tatapan memohon. Seperti anak kecil yang menemukan mainan baru, dan tak mau terpisah dengan mainan itu, begitulah perasaan Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Kyuhyun jangan seperti ini…!" Sungmin menekan suara nya, berusaha berbicara setegas mungkin pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak mendengarkan. Ia masih memasang wajah memelas andalan nya.

"Appa.. Eomma.."

"Nyonya, maaf sebelumnya. Apa boleh kami membawa Sungmin juga…?"

"Maksudnya?" Wanita pemilik panti itu memandang lurus kepada Appa Kyuhyun yang akhirnya mengalah pada permintaan Kyuhyun. Sebagai seorang Appa dia tahu betapa keras kepalanya Kyuhyun. Dia harus selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Bahkan jika dia meminta seorang Sungmin sekalipun.

"Kami ingin mengangkat Sungmin sebagai anak kami."

Mendengar ucapan sang Appa, Kyuhyun berjingkrak bahagia. Ia mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Sebuah mainan baru–ah bukan maksudnya seorang hyung dengan gampangnya . Bebeda dengan Sungmin, wajah nya berubah pucat pasi. Tak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Dia akan diangakat anak oleh keluarga Cho.

Sungmin menunduk dalam, seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Donghae kah?

"Tapi Sungmin, memiliki seorang dongsaeng… saya tidak mungkin bisa memisahkan mereka." Ujar pemilik panti itu. Ia sudah begitu dekat dengan kedua Lee bersaudara itu. Dia tahu Sungmin dan Donghae takkan bisa terpisahkan. Tidak boleh.

"Sungmin mau Eomma…" Ia masih menunduk tak berani menatap pemilik panti itu yang menatapnya horor. Sungmin sudah membulatkan pilihan dalam hati nya. "Sungmin mau ikut dengan Kyuhyun…"

"Sungmin-ah… Apa kau serius?" Eomma yang mengurus Sungmin dan Donghae bertanya lirih. Dan hanya anggukan yang ia terima sebagai jawaban.

Dibalik tembok ruangan itu seorang anak kecil terisak menhan tangis. Merasa dibuang. Bagai tersambar petir, hatinya hancur menjadi kepingan-kepinan kecil. Cairan bening meluncur tanpa bisa ditahannya. Sungmin hyung nya memilih untuk pergi dengan orang lain?

Meninggalkannya?

Tak kuat berdiri di luar sanan dengan kedua kaki yang melemas, ia berlari menjauh dari tempat itu dengan kedua tangan menutupi telinganya. Tidak lagi mau mendengar apapun. Tidak mau lagi.

Flashback off

—–

__DayDreaM__

Namja kecil itu menutup kedua telinga nya mendengar suara petir yang menyambar di luar sana. Hujan deras tak kunjung reda sejak semalam. Dia yang sebelumnya meringkuk di dalam selimut, beranjak bangun turun dari tempat tidur dan berdiri di depan jendela besar di kamarnya.

"Sampai kapan akan hujan?ishh…." Namja bernama Kim Ryeowook itu memajukan bibir nya lucu. Seandainya ada yang melihatnya, sudah pasti ia tidak akan selamat dari orang-orang yang gemas pada nya.

"Kenapa harus hujan! kalau begini aku kan jadi tidak bisa menjenguk Kyuhyun, aisshh…."

Ryeowook terus mengomel-ngeomel karena rencana nya pagi ini untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun hampir batal jika hujan tak kunjung reda. Dengan wajah masam Ryeowook membereskan kamar nya lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi membersihkan diri.

Bukan seperti Ryeowook yang biasanya bukan?

Bukankah ia terbiasa memulai hari dengan semangat dan senyum manis di wajah nya?

—-

Ryeowook memunculkan wajah nya keluar, mengintip dari balik pintu, mencari tahu apa hujan masih sederas tadi. Senyum terukir sempurna di wajah nya ketika dia tahu hujan sudah mulai reda. Ia langsung berlari ke arah dapur menyiapkan bekal yang akan di bawa nya untuk Kyuhyun. Mata nya berbinar.

"Chamkkaman! suster-suster itu pasti melarang Kyuhyun memakan makanan ini. Ah, apa peduliku…" Ryeowook mengidikkan bahu nya, kembali semangat menata sushi kesukaan Kyuhyun.

"Apa dia sudah bangun?"

"Kyu… cepat bangun. Kalau tidak aku aku akan membencimu…!" Reowook berbicara dengan nada mengancam entah untuk siapa, karena pada kenyataannya sejak tadi hanya berbicara seorang diri.

Aneh?

Ryeowook memang seperti itu kan? Justru akan sangat aneh kalau dia diam.

Ryeowook sedikit bersiul atau bersenandung kecil sambil menyiapkan apa saja yang akan di bawa nya kerumah sakit. Sedang senang kah? Hingga suara bel dari arah depan berbunyi keras memanggil nya dengan tidak sabar.

"Ya! itu siapa sih? main-main dengan bel jam segini!" Ryeowook meletakkan kotak bekal yang tadi dibawa nya diatas kabin. Ia berlari cepat menuju pintu di ruangan depan. Ingin tahu siapa tamu nya yang sudah dengan sangat tidak sopan datang di pagi buta.

"Ya…ya…ya.. aku datang!" Namja itu meraih handle pintu dan langsung terlonjak kaget mendapati Eunhyuk berdiri di depan pintu rumah nya. Tamu yang tidak di undang,eoh?

Kening Ryeowook berkerut melihat Eunhyuk yang bertamu dan memasang wajah kesal pada nya. "Eu-Eunhyuk hyung…? Kau mau apa datang sepagi ini?"

Ryeowook memaksakan senyum di wajah nya pada Eunhyuk tapi gagal, malah wajah gugup nya yang terlihat. Tanpa di persilahkan masuk terlebih dulu, Eunhyuk melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam rumah besar Ryeowook itu. Membuat si empunya rumah lagi-lagi memanyunkan bibir nya.

"Tidak sopan!" Gumam Ryeowook pelan. Kenapa Ryeowook tidak suka melihat Eunhyuk datang? Seperti mendapatkan firasat buruk bahwa hari ini akan sulit dilewati oleh diri nya.

"Apa kau sendirian disini?" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi tanpa menatap Ryeowook, sibuk melanyangkan pandangan nya menyusuri setiap sudut rumah itu.

"Ne…. memang nya kenapa? sebenarnya hyung mau apa?" Tanya Ryeowook tak ingin berbasa-basi.

"Kau harus ikut dengan ku hari ini menemui Donghae!" Ujar Eunhyuk sedikit memerintah. Kerutan di kening Ryeowook semakin jelas terlihat.

"Mwo? Buat apa?"

"Sejak dia pergi ke makam Sungmin malam itu, dia tidak pernah bangun dari tempat tidur nya. Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa selain menangis. Dia seperti mayat hidup." Terang Eunhyuk. Ia menerawang jauh mengingat Donghae yang ia tinggalkan sendiri di rumahnya. Tidak jelas darimana datang nya pemikiran itu, tapi ia berpikir mungkin Ryeowook bisa mengubah keadaan Donghae yang menyedihkan.

Sungguh ia akan melakukan apa saja agar Donghae tidak kembali terpuruk.

"Jadi hyung meminta tolong padaku…" Ryeowook berniat mengerjai Eunhyuk. "Kalau begitu, harus nya hyung bersikap baik kan padaku…"

Ryeowook tersenyum jahil melihat perubahan wajah Eunhyuk yang semakin masam dan berdecak kesal. Memanfaatkan situasi untuk membalas setiap perlakuan jahat yang ia terima dari Eunhyuk. Ryeowook membalas tatapan sebal Eunhyuk dengan tatapan menantang.

"Jugeullae?! Dasar bocah. Apa tidak bisa kau menurut saja hah!"

"Jika hyung tidak mau ya sud–"

"Geureu, aku mohon, datanglah, temani dia hari ini.." Dengan menekan semua gengsinya Eunhyuk memohon pada namja kecil yang tidak disukainya itu.

Ryeowook termangu melihat Eunhyuk yang benar-baner berbeda jika sudah berurusan dengan Donghae. Namja itu benar-benar seseorang yang akan melakukan apa saja demi sahabatnya. Kenapa Ryeowook tiba-tiba mengkhawatirkan Donghae? Terakahir bertemu dengannya, keadaan namja tampan itu sangat buruk.

"Jadi bagaimana? kau mau atau tidak…?!"

Ryeowook sedikit memiringkan kepala, berpikir mana yang harus terlebih dulu ia lakukan? Menemui Donghae? Atau Kyuhyun?

"Masakanlah sesuatu untuk Donghae…" Eunhyuk menyadarkan Ryeowook dari acara berpikirnya. Ia menatap lurus Ryeowook. "Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin Donghae memakan masakan mu, tapi jika itu bisa membuatnya mau makan, aku rela…" Ujar Eunhyuk sinis.

"Siapa juga yang mau memasak untuk nya!" Sungut Ryeowook. Sebenarnya tanpa dipaksapun Ryeowook akan melakukannya dan sekarang melangkahkan kaki nya ke dalam dapur. Makanan yang ia siapkan untuk Kyuhyun, ia putuskan untuk ia bawa ke tempat Donghae. Setelah sebelum nya berpikir keras.

Pilihan yang berat, eoh?

Tapi meskipun ia masih memikirkan Kyuhyun, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Donghae. Mungkin ia harus sedikit meredam ego nya kali ini dan mengikuti Eunhyuk menemui Donghae.

—

Ryeowook memandang takjub rumah yang ada di depan nya sekarang. Rumah itu begitu megah tak kalah megah dengan rumah Kyuhyun yang dulu sempat ia datangi. Donghae dan Kyuhyun itu benar-benar seperti pangeran, bisa hidup dengan kemewahan seperti itu. Tapi sayang kehidupan mereka tak sebagus kelihatan nya.

"Aku heran kenapa kau masih hidup, padahal Kyuhyun sampai koma karena kejadian itu…" Sindir Eunhyuk sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Ia memutar handle pintu mengajak Ryeowook masuk.

Ryeowook menghentikan langkah, tidak mengikuti Eunhyuk. Ryeowook berteriak kesal. "Kau mendoakan ku mati ya?!"

"Ya begitulah…" Eunhyuk membalikkan tubuh melihat Ryeowook di belakanngya, menyeringai kejam pada namja itu lalu meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian di sebuah ruangan. Ryeowook ingin sekali menghajar sunbae nya itu, andai saja ia berani. Meskipun dia lebih suka dia yang koma menggantikan Kyuhyun, tapi tetap saja dia juga belum mau mati.

Eunhyuk babo tega sekali mendoakanku mati, batin Ryeowook. Bibirnya sudah maju lagi kedepan.

"Kalau aku mati, aku akan menghantui mu hyung, whuhuhuu~~~" Ryeowook melototi Eunhyuk dengan mimik wajah yang dibuat seram menakuti Eunhyuk. Tapi Ryeowook malah terlihat lucu dengan mimik aneh nya itu.

Eunhyuk mati-matian menahan tawa karena tinggkah autis Ryeowook tersebut. Tak sanggup bersama Ryeowook lama-lama, Eunhyuk menggeplak kepala Ryeowook gemas. "Dasar bocah… berhenti bercanda!"

"Acckk.. appo…!"

Eunhyuk berlari menuju kamar Donghae, memastikan kondisi Donghae sekarang. Sedangkan Ryeowook mengikuti di belakang dengan langkah pelan sembari mengusap kepalanya yang sakit.

—-

_"Donghae-ya… ma-maafkan hyung…!"_

Suara itu lagi. Rintihan Sungmin terdengar menyakitkan di gendang telinga Donghae. Namja itu masaih mengingat dengan jelas ketika Sungmin berlumuran darah, terkapar di pelukannya. Merengang nyawa.

"Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini…? tolong aku hyung."Donghae menjerit di dalam hati nya. Rasanya begitu tersiksa mengingat semuanya. Donghae memejamkan mata berharap bayangan Sungmin menghilang dengan segera.

"Donghae…"

"Pergi hyung!" Donghae berteriak keras mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Donghae ini aku…!" Donghae menutup telinganya tak mau mendengar siapa-siapa lagi. Tidak sadar bahwa itu adalah suara Eunhyuk.

"Donghae hyung…" Sapa lembut seseorang yang sukses membuat Donghae menoleh.

Ryeowook? Itu suara Ryeowook. Namja kecil itu menarik sudut bibir nya, tersenyum pada Donghae yang sedang ketakutan. Entah karena apa? Ryeowook menatap nya nanar. Merasa kasihan. Air mata mengalir deras di wajah tampan Donghae.

"Ryeowook-ah…?"

"Ne, hyung ini aku…" Ryeowook memberanikan diri mendekati Donghae. Melihat Donghae yang berangsur tenang, Eunhyuk memutuskan pergi dari kamar itu. Keputusan nya mengajak Ryeowook ternyata benar. Namja itu jelas bisa menenangkan Donghae.

_'Hyung, apa kau berinkarnasi menjadi Ryeowook?' _pikir Eunhyuk. Ia sadar ada banyak kesamaan antara Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Semangat, Kecerian, sosok yang selalu tersenyum dan hangat, kedua orang itu sama-sama memilikinya. Dan melihat Donghae yang selalu tenang melihat wajah Ryeowook. Dia yakin, Donghae membutuhkan Ryeowook.

_"_Lalu Kyuhyun? ah… kalian berdua selalu berkutat dengan satu orang yang sama." Eunhyuk mengangkat kepala melihat langit yang masih mendung dari balik kaca besar penghalang rumah itu dari dunia luar. Dunia yang menurutnya kejam.

Ada seorang dongsaeng yang terpisah selamanya dengan hyung nya, orang yang ia miliki satu-satu nya.

Dan ada sesorang yang berjuang selama ini menahan sakit, berusaha keras bernafas hanya untuk hidup lebih lama.

__DayDreaM__

"Hyung…. makanlah. Buka mulutmu, aaa…." Ryeowook menawarkan diri menyuapi Donghae. Tak ada lagi kecanggungan yang Ryeowook rasakan diantara mereka. Hubungan keduanya semkain dekat belakangan ini. Bermula dari tawaran Donghae yang mendekatkan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

Ya, walau ada maskud tersembunyi Donghae didalamnya.

Tangan Ryeowook masih setia mengulurkan sendok makan yang ditangannya kepada Donghae, memaksa Donghae membuka mulut menerima suapan Ryeowook. "Hyung.."

Awalnya Donghae menolak, bersikeras tak ingin mengisi perutnya yang sudah meronta meminta diisi. "Aku tidak mau makan.. aku lebih baik mati."

Ryeowook menatap iba pada Donghae. Kenapa orang-orang di sekitarnya selalu minta kematian datang pada mereka? Ulu hati nya perih layaknya teriris pisau tajam tak kasat mata. Apa sesulit itu hidup yang mereka jalani?

Mengapa tak berusaha hidup lebih baikdan tak meminta kematian?

Ia tak suka mendengar kata-kata mati. Tak pernah suka.  
Air mata nya akan cepat turun dari manik matanya hanya karena kata-kata itu. "Hyung, semua orang pasti akan mati bukan? Kau tak perlu memintanya. Dia akan datang dengan sendiri nya."

Donghae menoleh melihat Ryeowook yang kini sudah berkaca-kaca. Suara isakan meluncur bebas dari mulut kecilnya. Ryeowook menangis?  
Karena apa?

"Kau, kenapa menangis?" Dengan sendirinya, tangan Donghae bergerak mengusap air mata di pipi halus Ryeowook. Ryeowook menggelangkan kepala, menyeka sendiri air mata nya.

"Aku, hanya tak suka mendengar kata-kata mati. Aku tak, tak suka jika orang di sekitar ku terlebih dulu mati, aku tak suka sendiri… aku tak ingin kalian mati sebelum aku… biar aku saja yang mati terlebih dahulu…"

"Ryeowook-ah…" Donghae memandangi Ryeowook dengan sejuta tanda tanya di kepala nya. Apa maksud anak ini?

"Hyung, jebal… berhentilah berpikiran untuk mati, aku tidak suka…" Ulang Ryeowook lagi.

"Apa, kau mengingat orang tua mu?" Ryeowook mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Aku tahu hyung, rasanya sakit jika kehilangan seseorang yang kita cintai, tapi… berpikir jika dengan mati kita bisa bertemu dengan mereka, itu salah hyung. Kita tak kan bisa bertemu dengan mereka. Aku tahu, hyung… pasti ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin hyung. Tapi bukan begini caranya…"

Donghae diam mendengarkan kata-kata Ryeowook. Apa dia bodoh karena sebelumnya memang berpikir seperti itu?

"Sungmin hyung pasti tidak akan senang jika melihatmu seperti ini, menyiksa diri. Bukankah hyung adalah sesuatu yang berharga bagi nya?"

Ryeowook tersenyum, ia menarik tangan Donghae, menggenggam nya kuat. "Hyung, jika bukan untuk Sungmin hyung, hiduplah untukku…."

Donghae terhenyak. Kata-kata itu.

Ryeowook sama sekali tak sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Meminta seseorang untuk hidupnya?

Senyum itu masih tergambar dengan jelas di wajahnya. Yang Ryeowook tahu, jika seseorang meminta mu hidup untuknya, bukankah itu artinya orang itu seseorang yang berharga.

Apa sekarang Donghae adalah orang yang berarti untuk Ryeowook?

Apa dia tidak tahu, jantung sesorang yang ada didepannya sekarang sedang berdegup kencang karena permintaan nya. Kata-kata Ryeowook yang mungkin terdengar sederhana itu, nyatanya bisa menghangatkan hati nya. Donghae mencari-cari sesuatu dari mata Ryeowook, menyelami mata coklat milik Ryeowook itu. Mencari jawaban dari kebingungannya atas perasaan yang ia tak mengerti.

Donghae sadar ia bisa merasa tenang dan hangat sekarang, itu karena Ryeowook ada di depannya. Merasa diharapkan, merasa diinginkan. Sesuatu yang siapapun ingin merasakan itu.

Dan Ryeowook yang mengatakan itu.

Apa Ryeowook menyukainya? Apa Donghae menyukai namja kecil itu?

Karena dia adalah Ryeowook? Atau karena dia mengingatkannya pada Sungmin?

Ada banyak pertanyan di benak Donghae yang tak bisa ia pecahkan.

Tanpa Donghae sadari, bibirnya tengah menyunggingkan senyum. Senyum hangat yang lama ia sembunyikan. Senyum yang dulu hanya ia berikan pada Sungmin, hari ini ia berikan pada Ryeowook yang masih menatap nya penuh kasih sayang.

_"Donghae, kau harus hidup untuk Sungmin hyung! begitu juga dengan hyung, hanya akan hidup untukmu.."_

__DayDreaM__

_"Hyung, Donghae membutuhkanmu…"_

_"Tapi, Kyuhyun juga sama… aku tak bisa mengabaikan itu Eunhyukkie…"_

—

Eunhyuk duduk sambil mengatupkan tangan di depan wajah nya. Hari terakhir dimana ia bertemu dengan Sungmin, tak kan pernah bisa ia lupakan. Seseorang yang juga sudah ia anggap sebagia hyung nya sendiri itu memohon padanya untuk menjaga Donghae. Namja pemilik aegyo itu sudah tak bisa lagi menjaga Donghae, ia harus menyerahkan hidupnya untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membutuhkan Sungmin.

"Hyung, kau tahu, kau akan mati jika memilih Kyuhyun kan? Haruskah kau lakukan itu?"

Eunhyuk mendesah panjang. Masa lalu yang dulu ingin ia lupakan, masa lalu Sungmin, Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang melibatkan diri nya diantara mereka. Eunhyuk juga merasakan sakit itu. Karena Donghae lah ia bisa merasakannya. Jika Donghae tersakiti, maka dia juga akan tersakiti.

"Aku tak pernah membencimu Kyu, tapi… aku juga tak bisa menghalangi Donghae untuk tak membencimu." Eunhyuk menyandarkan kepalanya yang pusing di sandaran sofa tempatnya duduk sekarang. Ia ingin memejamkan mata walau sebentar. Namun suara langkah kaki yang berlari kesana-kemari mengganggu ketenangannya.

"Ya! Kim Ryeowook! kau itu sedang apa?!"

"Apa…? apa? memang aku melakukan apa?" Ryeowook yang sedetik lalu terlonjak kaget karena bentakan Eunhyuk padanya, hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

"Kau itu, apa tidak bisa tidak bolak-balik berlarian kesana kemari tidak jelas,eoh? kau itu mengangguku!"

"Ck, hyung aku kan sedang mengurusi Donghae hyung, aku membawakan apa yang dia butuhkan supaya dia mau makan. Ini kan perintahnmu…" Ryeowook membela diri cepat.

Eunhyuk memijit pelipis matanya lelah, apa benar dia bisa hidup tenang jika ada Ryeowook di rumah itu?

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi saja ke rumah sakit menemui Kyuhyun!" Teriak Eunhyuk akhirnya. Tak kuat harus melihat Ryeowook berputar-putar di depan mata nya.

"Ah! Batta!" Ryeowook bersemangat seketika. Matanya berbinar senang mengingat Kyuhyun, tapi sedetik kemudian berubah lesu. "Babo! kenapa aku baru ingat kalau aku mau kesana?!"

Eunhyuk tertawa terbahak melihat Ryeowook memukuli kepalanya sendiri. Eunhyuk tahu jika Ryeowook itu bodoh, tapi ia tetap tak menyangka Ryeowook benar-benar sebodoh itu.

"Haiihss….ini semua gara-garamu hyung, rencanaku kacau..aish…!" Ryeowook mengacak-ngacak tananan rambut nya sendiri tak jelas. Ia sibuk berpikir bagaimana cara pergi dari rumah itu dalam keadaan hujan deras. Ryeowook melirik jam, sebentar lagi malam. Dan pasti jam besuk sebentar lagi habis. "Hyung harus bertanggung jawab!"

Ryeowook sedikit menaikkan suaranya saat menyalahkan Eunhyuk. Sudah mulai berani ya?  
Tapi, kalau bukan Eunhyuk? siapa lagi yang akan dia salahkan?

Ryeowook memutar otak dan segera memasang aegyo andalannya pada Eunhyuk. "Hyung…"

"Enak saja menyalahkanku.." Eunhyuk tak ingin memperdulikan rengekan dan tatapan memohon Ryeowook. Ia duduk bersandar sembari menyilangkan kedua kakinya. Sekuat tenaga tak peduli pada aegyo yang ditunjukkan Ryeowook yang sejujurnya sangat menggemaskan itu.

"Hyung antarkan aku kesana…."

"Shireo!"

"Hyungnim….uhm," Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya. Eunhyuk tetap bergeming, hanya melirik Ryeowook yang bersimpuh di depannya dengan sebelah mata.

"Kau mau kemana Ryeowook-ah, diluar hujan…" Suara lembut Donghae menyapa telinga Ryeowook. Ia cepat-cepat mengalihkan perhatinnya pada Donghae yang tersenyum hangat. Seperti nya keadannya sudah baik sekarang. Sudah tidak apa-apa kan jika ditinggal Ryeowook sebentar?

"Hyung…aku mau menjenguk Kyuhyun, bolehkan?" Ijin Ryeowook. Kenapa harus memnita ijin?

Mendengar nama Kyuhyun, semua urat saraf ditubuh Donghae menegang. Lagi-lagi anak itu. "Di luar hujan, Ryeowook-ah. Besok saja!"

Suara Donghae yang lembut tak ada lagi, berganti suaranya yang dingin. Ryeowook yang dilarang pergi semakin menekuk wajah. Ah, tidak peduli mereka mau melarang. Tidak peduli dengan hujan. Ryeowook harus pergi.

"Aku akan tetap pergi. Anyeong Hyung…" Ryeowook buru-buru mengambil jaketnya yang tergeletak di sofa. Ia tak menoleh ke belakang seklipun untuk melihat perubahan raut muka Donghae yang memandangnya tak suka. Hanya Eunhyuk yang melihatnya. Dan itu membuat Eunhyuk takut. Dendam itu tak akan pernah pergi dari pikiran Donghae. Selamanya takkan pernah bisa memafkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun, kenapa Donghae selalu kalah dengan anak itu?

—

_"Donghae-ya.. jangan bersedih seperti itu, kau membuat hyung khawatir…"_

_"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung…"_

_"Jeongmalyo? ah, hyung akan memainkan harmonika ini untukmu, dengarkan, ne?_

_"Huwaa… permainan musik mu bagus hyung…"_

_"Donghae suka? lagu itu khusus hyung ciptakan untukmu Donghae-ya…"_

_"Ne, Joayo! aku suka hyung…"_

_"Kyu juga bisa bermain harmonika…"_

"_Benarkah itu Kyuhyunnie? coba… Sungmin hyung ingin dengar…"_

_"Kau benar-benar berbakat Kyuhyunnie, kau bisa memainkannya dengan baik…"_

_"Kyu kan anak jenius! Hyung boleh tidak Kyu meminta harmonika ini?"_

_"Eh, tapi itu untuk Donghae…"_

_"Tapi, Kyuhyun ingin memiliki harmonika dari Sungmin hyung.."_

_"Ambil saja, aku tidak perlu benda itu…!"_

"_Yeeeayy! Donghae hyung, gomawo…"_

_"Donghae-ya! kau mau pergi kemana? aishh…"_

—

__DayDreaM__

"Kyuhyun-ah…. kenapa belum bangun juga?" Ryeowook membelai lembut pipi tirus Kyuhyun. Ryeowook memandanginya iba. Selang alat bentu pernafasan masih terhubung ke tubuh kurus Kyuhyun. Begitu juga dengan infus yang tertancap di pergelangan tangan sebelah kirinya. Tubuh Kyuhyun tak sekaku dan sedingin kemarin.

Suhu tubuh nya berangsur naik secara perlahan. Namun Kyuhyun masih belum sadarkan diri hari ini. Ryeowook menaruh kepalanya di samping kepala Kyuhyun yang tertidur. Ia mengenggam tangan Kyuhyun menhantarkan panas tubuh nya pada Kyuhyun.

"Dia sudah bangun tadi malam." Sebuah suara di belakang Ryeowook mengagetkan namja kecil itu. Terlalu hafa dengan suara yeoja itu, Ryeowook tak berniat bangun dan melihatnya. Malah semakin intens menatap mata Kyuhyun yang tertutup.

"Tapi kenapa sekarang tidak bangun lagi." Ryeowook cemberut, memanyunkan lagi bibirnya. "Kyuhyun tega, saat aku datang dia tidak bangun…"

Yeoja yang berprofesi sebagai dokter specialis penyakit jantung itu mengulas senyum. Sudah terbiasa dengan sifat kekanakan Ryeowook yang kadang muncul dimana saja, dan kapan saja. "Tapi, ada yang aneh dengannya semalam…"

"Wae? apa nya yang aneh..?" Dengan cepat Ryeowook memutar arah pandangnya, menatap dokter yang dulu sering merawatnya heran.  
Bergantian mentap Kyuhyun.

"Saat dia bangun, dia terus memanggil-manggil nama seseorang. Ah, tidak. dia memanggil tiga nama orang sekaligus, salah satunya, namanya sendiri.." Dokter itu memiringkan kepala nya masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi semalam saat ia ikut melihat dokter lain mengecek kondisi Kyuhyun. Pasien tampannya itu mengigau sebelum ia membuka mata..

Ryeowook mengembungkan pipi nya tak mengerti. "Siapa yang dia panggil?"

"Euhm, aku tidak tahu pasti, sepertinya dia memanggil nama…euhm, Donghae, Kyuhyun?" Dokter itu mengingat-ingat dan mengernyitkan kening saat ingat Kyuhyun memanggil nama nya sendiri. "Ah… aku ingat. Dia juga berteriak kesakitan sambil memegangi dadanya, saat tiba-tiba ia bangun dan membuka mata. Ia berteriak kencang memanggil nama satu orang lagi… S-Sungmin?"

Sungmin. Nama itu, jelas nama itu yang akan dipanggil Kyuhyun. Tapi kenapa dia juga memanggil namanya sendiri. "Apa Kyuhyun berhalusinasi lagi?" Ryeowook berujar lirih.

Ryeowook mengangakt tangan mengusap kening Kyuhyun. "Sungmin hyung, dia datang pada mu kan Kyu tadi malam, masuk ke dalam tubuh mu, memanggil Donghae hyung dan dirimu…"

Ryeowook menatap nanar Kyuhyun. Sejauh itu hanya itu lah yang bisa Ryeowook simpulkan. Sungmin datang meminjam tubuh Kyuhyun, membangunkan Kyuhyun nya, tapi juga mencari Donghae.

__DayDreaM__

"Sungmin hyung, aku tahu itu dirimu, iyakan? Kau datang ke dalam mimpi Kyuhyun. Tapi kenapa kau hanya datang pada nya, kenapa tidak padaku?"

—

_"Hyung…."_

_"Heum..?"_

_"Aku… kau adalah milikku hyung!"_

_"Ne…selamanya, Sungmin adalah milik Donghae."_

_"Benarkah…? berjanjilah padaku…!"_

_"Hyung berjanji…sekarang berikan hyung sebuah pelukan!"_

—–

"Kau bohong hyung. kau pengkhianat!" Namja itu mengeram dalam hatinya. Ia mengepalkan tangan, merapatkan buku-buku jemari tangannya. Menyalurkan emosi nya yang terpendam kesana. Lee Donghae, itu dia. Seorang namja lembut yang dulu pernah dan menyimpan dendam karena kehilangan orang yang dicintainya.

Donghae tersenyum sinis. Bola matanya mengawasi dengan cermat setiap peralatan medis yang membantu kelangsungan hidup Kyuhyun. Di lihatnya alat pendeteksi detak jantung yang juga tersambung dengan tubuh Kyuhyun.

Donghae mendekatkan dirinya semakin dekat dengan tubuh Kyuhyun yang terbaring lemah itu. Jari-jarinya meraba bagian kulit tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedikit terbuka di bagian dada nya. Namja itu memjamkan mata, merasakan detak jantung di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa jantung ini masih bisa berdetak di dalam tubuhmu?" Ingin Donghae menekan jantung Kyuhyun, menarik nya keluar dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Tapi niat hanya sekedar niat yang takkan terlaksana. Ia tak bisa melakukannya. Kenapa rasa nya berat membunuh anak itu?

Hei Lee Donghae, Kyuhyun berada dalam keadaan yang menguntungkanmu jika kau ingin membunuhnya. Dalam hitungan waktu dia akan mati di tanganmu bukan?

Lakukan saja. Setan terus merasuki pikiran Donghae.

Namja tampan menarik nafas panjang, menahannya sebentar lalu membuangnya perlahan. Mengeluarkan emosinya. Dia belum ingin Kyuhyun mati secepat itu. Donghae ingin menyiksanya terlebih dulu.

Kejamkah?

Donghae melirik Kyuhyun sebentar, lebih lama dari biasanya. Menyeringai kejam pada namja yang tertidur itu. "Kyu..bagaimana rasa nya mati? Kau sering mengalami nya kan? Kenapa sekarang kau tidak mati saja lagi?"

Donghae mengelus rambut di sekitar kening Kyuhyun, lalu berbalik pergi. Keluar dari ruang perawatan Kyuhyun yang suram dan serba putih.

"Aku.. tidak, akan, mati semudah itu hyung…" Donghae terkesiap. Sebelum tangan nya sampai untuk membuka pintu keluar, ia mendengar suara parau Kyuhyun. Satu alisnya terangkat satu seraya memutarkan kepala menengok ke arah belakang.

Disana, di belakangnya di atas tempat tidur itu, Kyuhyun terduduk. Tangan kurusnya mencabuti semua infus di tubuhnya alat bantu pernafasannya. Namja berambut coklat ikal itu menatap Donghae tajam dengan seringaiannya yang tak kelah seram dengan milik Donghae tadi. Dengan tenaga yang di miliknya Kyuhyun berusaha berujar dingin.

"Kau! Harus berjuang keras untuk mematikan ku hyung…"

—–

TBC.

NB: Yeeayyy.. akhirnya update!#plak. mian lama update ne ff, buat yang udah nungguin, mian juga klo chapter ini … Banyak Eunwook moment ya? aku juga bingung kenapa banyak…#garuk2.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Day Dream

Author :Lee hyora

Pairing: Kyuwook, Haewook

Cast : Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Sungmin

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, Romance, sad,

Warning: Yaoi fanfiction. Typo. If you don't like, don't read.

__DayDreaM__

"Kyu!" Jerit seseorang menggema di ruangan serba putih itu. Yang dipanggil menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya rapat. Namja kecil itu menerjang— memeluk namja satunya lagi yang sedari tadi duduk di atas ranjangnya hingga terjatuh tertidur.

"Ya! kau apa-apaan?! lepaskan aku Kim Ryeowook!" Kyuhyun memukul keras kepalas Ryeowook yang memeluknya erat.

"Andwae!"

"Kau mau membunuhku, eoh?" Wajah Kyuhyun sedikit memerah karena kehabisan udara akibat pelukan Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang melihat Kyuhyun sesak nafas di dalam pelukannya, Ryeowook akhirnya melepaskannya sambil terkikik geli. Tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Kekekeke...mianhae." Ujar Ryeowook polos memegangi tengkuknya. "Aku senang kau sudah sadar..."

"Kau ini! kau tak tahu kau bisa membuatku tak sadarkan diri lagi tadi...?" Kyuhyun mendelik tajam mendapati tingkah temannya itu.

"Mianhae..." Ryeowook memajukan bibir kecilnya kedepan, tanda menyesal. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul tanpa melihat Ryeowook. Saat Ryeowook memiringkan kepala melihat reaksi Kyuhyun, namja itu langsung memasang wajah kesalnya lagi.

"Apa?!"

"Kau masih marah? Aku kan sudah minta maaf?"

"Araseo...aku memaafkanmu..."

"hehehe..." Ryeowook tersenyum sumringah. Ia memusatkan pandangannya ke meja kecil di samping ranjang Kyuhyun. Namja itu meraih sebuah apel dan pisau yang tergeletak rapi disana."Kau mau makan Kyu...?"

"Aniya...aku tidak lapar." Kyuhyun menempatkan bantal di belakang punggungnya, dan bersandar disana. Ia memperhatikan Ryeowook yang tetap memotong apel di tangannya menjadi bagian-bagian kecil walau Kyuhyun sudah menolak untuk memakan itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya tertidur lama Kyu...?" Ryeowook memandangi wajah Kyuhyun dengan seksama, tangannya terjulur ke depan mulut Kyuhyun menyuapi apel yang sudah dipotongnya kepada yang namja itu.

"Biasa saja." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengunyah apel tadi.

Mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, Ryeowook mengangkat satu alis matanya. Heran. "Kau tidak merasa takut. Tidak merasa sakit?" Selidik Ryeowook dengan wajah penasaran.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum, tapi kemudian menatap kosong ke depan. Ini...bukan yang pertama kali nya kan?

Semalam, ketika ia sadar, Donghae lah yang pertama kali dilihatnya. Meskipun tubuhnya tertidur dan tak bisa ia gerakkan, pendengarannya bisa sangat jelas mendengar sura lirih Donghae yang masih menyimpan dendam padanya. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa namja itu takkan melepaskanya, sebelum ia mati.

Miris rasanya, padahal sejak kecil mereka hidup bersama-sama. Tapi itu takkan pernah terjadi, seberapa pun kerasnya keinginan Donghae untuk melakukan itu.

Satu keberuntungan untuknya karena Sungmin akan selalu menjauhkan bahaya itu darinya.

Kyuhyun masih menatap tirai di depannya hampa. Tangannya bergerak naik menyentuh bagian dadanya yang sedikit terbuka. Ia tersenyum.

__DayDreaM__

"Lee Sungmin..." Ryeowook mengeja tulisan di sudut pigura itu. Itu lah orang yang sudah membuat Kyuhyun dan Donghae selalu bersedih jika mengingatnya. Ryeowook tak menyangka namja bernama Sungmin itu sangat tampan. "Pantas saja Kyuhyun begitu kehilangan."

Kedua mata namja itu tak lepas menatap foto Sungmin. Namja tampan itu mirip sekali dengan Donghae. Ryeowook tersenyum mengetahui kemiripan antara Sungmin dan Donghae.

Lee Sungmin dan Lee Donghae memiliki senyum yang sama. Senyum yang manis dan hangat. Wajah tampan Donghae sangat menawan jika sedang tersenyum. Bisa menyihir siapa saja yang melihat. Membuat mereka rela bertekuk lutut padanya. Termasuk juga Ryeowook. Ryeowook memegang wajah nya, mengingat senyum lembut Donghae padanya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba pipi ku panas...?"

"Aishh.. apa yang aku pikirkan?" Ryeowook memukul-mukul kening nya.

"Kau kenapa Ryeowook-ah?"

"Kyaa...!" Ryeowook berteriak kaget, terjatuh kesamping karena Donghae yang datang tanpa ia ketahui. Semburat merah muncul tanpa bisa Ryeowook tahan saat wajah Donghae tiba-tiba muncul sampingnya, dengan jarak yang lumayan dekat.

"Hahhaa...kau itu benar-benar lucu." Donghae terjongkok di samping Ryeowook, megelus rambut Ryeowook.

"Ani... kapan hyung datang?" Ryeowook membuang nafas seraya memegangi dadanya yang bergejolak.

"Donghae tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan singkta Ryeowook, ia menjulurkan tangan memegangi lengan Ryeowook dan membantunya berdiri. "Daritadi hyung berdiri di belakangmu. Kau tidak sadar, eoh?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. Namja imut itu mengalihkan kedua matanya menatap pigura besar tadi.

"Kalian mirip hyung..." Ryeowook tersenyum pada Donghae.

"Tentu saja, dia hyungku...tapi aku jauh lebih tampan dari dia." Donghae ikut menatap foto Sungmin dengan senyuman lebar. Rasanya damai saat melihat foto hyungnya yang seakan tersnyum padanya. Donghae...merindukan Sungmin.

"Cih... dia jauh lebih tampan hyung." Ryeowook mendecih mendengar kata-kata Donghae yang memuji dirinya sendiri. Tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk foto Sungmin. "Aku suka senyum kelincinya itu...kekek.."

"Eh...kau menyukai hyung ku eoh?"

"Ani...tapi mungkin jika aku menjadi dirimu, aku akan jatuh cinta padanya... walau dia adalah hyung ku sendiri."

Deg.

Perasaan itu.

Donghae terpaku. Seketika itu ia tak bisa mengalihkan padangannya dari Sungmin untuk melihat wajah imut namja disampingnya. Entah kenapa rasanya janggal sekali Ryeowook mengatakan hal itu.

Mencintai hyung nya sendiri?

"haha...Ryeowook-ah, kau tak bisa mencintai hyung kandungmu..." Donghae tertawa hambar.

"Arayoo..." Ryeowook juga menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia sadar kata-katanya itu aneh. Tapi mungkin saja itu terjadi.

__DayDreaM__

"Turunlah..." Donghae menarik kedua sudut bibirnya tersenyum pada namja di sampingnya. Entah sudah untuk yang ke berapa kali dia menurunkan namja itu di depan bangunan itu. Rumah sakit tempat Kyuhyun dirawat.

"Hyung tidak mau ikut?" Ajak namja yang duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Donghae menggeleng. Masih dengan tersenyum. "Baiklah... sampai jumpa hyung. Gomawo...sudah mengantarku."

"Cheonman Ryeowook-ah..." Ryeowook membuka pintu mobil setelah memeriksa semua benda yang dibawanya. Tak ingin ada satu barang pun yang tertinggal. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Donghae setelah ia berada di luar. Ryeowook terus memperhatikan mobil Donghae yang melaju pelan menuju jalan keluar dari rumah sakit.

Setelah memastikan Donghae benar-benar pergi, Ryeowook melanghkan kaki nya masuk ke dalam rumah sakit itu—tempat dimana Kyuhyun masih di rawat pasca ia sadar karena koma. Tempat yang juga sangat familiar untuknya.

Setiap kali melewati lorong demi lorong menuju kamar Kyuhyun, semua orang memperhatikannya. Atau mungkin itu terlalu berlebihan karena hanya para dokter dan suster disanalah yang tersenyum padanya. Mereka semua sangat mengenal siapa itu Kim Ryeowook. Si pembuat onar setiap kali dia di rawat disana. Dulu sekali.

Tanpa ragu, Ryeowook masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun, di dalam sana ada beberap suster dan dokter yang memeriksa keadaan namja berambut ikal itu. Dokter itu, dokter muda yang biasa Ryeowook panggil Noona—yang hanya dengan isyarat mata menyuruh Ryeowook keluar.

Tapi bukan Ryeowook namanya jika menurut. Dengan santainya ia berdiri disamping Kyuhyun, memperhatikan apa yang orang-orang itu lakukan pada temannya.

Dokter itu hanya menghela nafas pasrah diiringi senyuman dari beberapa suster yang ikut memeriksa kondisi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun tak luput dari perasaan aneh karena tingkah Ryeowook itu.

"Jika keadaanmu terus membaik, mungkin kau bisa pulang secepatnya Kyuhyun-ssi..." Ujar Dokter itu setelah memeriksa suhu tubuh Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu tersenyum walau masih merasa bahwa ia harus benar-benar ekstra memperhatikan kondisi Kyuhyun jika melihat betapa berharganya namja itu bagi Ryeowook.

Ryeowook membuka kotak bekal yang sudah ia siapkan, menatanya di atas meja. Bekal makan yang sudah siapkan pagi ini untuk Kyuhyun bersama Donghae.

Ya. Donghae. Bahkan Donghae juga yang berinisiatif untuk mengantar Ryeowook setiap kali mengunjung Kyuhyun. Itu adalah sesuatu yang membahagiakan bagi Ryeowook. Tak sedikitpun ia mencium hal yang aneh dari tindakan Donghae yang sepertinya tulus ingin mendekatkan dia dan Kyuhyun. "Apa sudah selesai? sekarang kalian keluar saja..." Perintah Ryeowook datar pada mereka.

"Aku yang akan merawat Kyuhyun sekarang..."

"Tapi, tuan Cho belum boleh memakan makanan dari luar..." sahut seorang suster yang langsung bungkam karena tatapan tajam Ryeowook.

"Tak apa, asal makanan itu Ryeowook yang buat pasti tidak apa-apa." Dokter muda tersnyum meyakinkan suster itu dan kembali melirik Ryeowook. "Ya sudah...ayo keluar."

Dokter itu melangkah keluar diikuti suster-suster tersebut di belakangnya. Kyuhyun sedikit membungkuk kepada mereka saat mereka keluar. Lalu memusatkan perhatiannya pada Ryeowook yang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau mengenal mereka semua...aneh sekali, mereka menurut padamu." Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

Ryeowook mengangguk seraya menyendokkan nasi dan menyuapi Kyuhyun. "Uhm... aku sudah sering berkeliaran di tempat ini, makanya mereka mengenalku,hehe..."

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook bingung.

Sejak kecil?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa Kau sakit?" Kyuhyun semakin ingin tahu, mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu Ryeowook mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah itu lagi dari hidungnya. Ryeowook menggeleng. Semakin membuat Kyuhyun penasaran. Ditatapnya Ryeowook dengan seksama.

Ada rasa takut yang entah darimana datangnya saat berpkir mungkin Ryeowook berbohong tentang keadaannya. Terutama saat kemarin ia melihat Ryeowook kembali mengeluarkan cairan merah dari hidungnya. Pertama kali nya ia melihat Ryeowook seperti itu. Ada apa dengan Ryeowook?

Melihat tubuh kecil Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Ahhh...

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala cepat, disini...dia lah yang berbohong, batin Kyuhyun. "Benar kau tidak apa?"

Rasa takut kehilangan meyeruak di hati Kyuhyun. Ia merasa sedih jika berpikir suatu saat akan berpisah dengan namja kecil di depannya itu. Dia takut untuk kesekian kali kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi. Seperti ketika Sungmin pergi.

"Kyu...percayalah. Aku tidak apa-apa...disini yang sakit kan kamu..." Ryeowook menjulurkan lidah mengejek Kyuhyun. Geli rasanya mendapati Kyuhyun cemas pada dirinya hanya karena ia mengatakan sering berada di rumah sakit itu, padahal dia tidak apa-apa.

Ryeowook menerawang jauh, dulu ya dulu... ia terlalu sering ke tempat itu, sebelum Kyuhyun sakit, sebelum Appa nya meninggalkannya.

Ryeowook terus tersenyum hari ini, entah kenapa rasanya ia sangat senang. Mungkin karena berada di samping Kyuhyun, dan melihat kondisi nya yang berangsur-angsur pulih.

Ryeowook menunduk mengaduk-ngaduk kotak bekal nya, ada suatu hal yang sudah sejak lama ingin ia tanyakan pada Kyuhyun. Sesuatu yang juga terus dipikirkannya tanpa berani bertanya pada siapapun.

"Kyu...boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tanyakanlah?"

"Apa...kehilangan Sungmin hyung, begitu membuatmu sedih, membuat ingin segera menyusulnya?" Tanya Ryeowook hati-hati. "Apa dia...benar-benar berarti untukmu Kyu?"

Mendengar nama Sungmin, Kyuhyun merasa tenggorokannya kering. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar kamar. Di luar sana, angin sepertinya berhembus kencang. Dingin. Pasti sangat dingin diluar sana. Seperti hatinya dulu.

Dalam lubuk hati nya, tentu saja ia masih merasa sedih, tapi...

Entahlah, luka yang ada karena kehilangan Sungmin sedikit demi sedikit bisa terobati, meskipun tak kan bisa hilang. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu, dia mulai bisa menikmati hidup ini dengan baik. Tidak tahu sejak kapan.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kepada Ryeowook. Namja itu masih setia menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaan tadi.

Ada rasa hangat yang menjalar di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun saat melihat kedua bola mata Ryeowook memandang Kyuhyun lucu. Mungkinkah karena sekarang ada Ryeowook?

Ani...tidak mungkin secepat itu aku bisa menyukai Ryeowook kan?

Dan melupakan Sungmin hyung?

Melupakan bahwa aku pernah mencintai hyung nya itu?

Ada pergolakan batin yang Kyuhyun rasakan, detik ini, dia merasakan kebingungan saat bertemu pandang dengan mata sejuk Ryeowook. Tapi dia ingin menyangkalnya. Tetap ingin menyangkalnya. Memikirkan kedua hal itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa saki lagi. Jantungnya, entah kenapa berdetak cepat sekali.

Sakit.

"Aku...dia, sangat berarti untukku Ryeowook-ah...dia, aa..."Kyuhyun memegangi Jntung nya. Tak dapat meneruskan kata-katanya lagi.

"Kyu...gwencahana?" Ryeowook panik, wajahnya berubah pucat, takut jika terjadi apa-apa pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggerak-gerakkan tangannya kepada Ryeowook, isyarat bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

Ryeowook menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun kuat, kecemasah tergambar jelas di wajanhnya. Ia terus memperhatikan tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang memukul-mukul pelan jantungnya.

Ada apa? Kenapa sekarang Kyuhyun sering merasa sakit disana? apa karena hipotermia yang kemarin dialaminya."Kyu..."

Kini Ryeowook memberanikan diri menatap manik mata Kyuhyun, memperlihatkan ketakutannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ryeowook-ah..." Kyuhyun memaksakan senyum di wajahnya. Ryeowook yang melihatnya, langsung menghambur ke tubuh Kyuhyun, memeluknya.

"Kau membuatku takut Kyu..." Suara Ryeowook bergetar. Mata namja manis itu bahkan berkaca-kaca. Sedetik yang lalu ia benar-benar takut. Ryeowook mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun, memeluk erat leher namja di depannya.

"Kemarin... saat kau tak sadarkan diri, saat tenggelam di kolam hingga terbaring disini, kau selalu menyebutkan kata mati, meminta Sungmin hyung menjemputmu...kau membuatku takut Kyu.."

Tanpa banyak kata, Kyuhyun pun balas memeluk Ryeowook. Rasa hangat itu tak hanya muncul di hatinya, tapi di seluruh tubuhnya. Jantungnya yang tadi berdetak cepat, meyakitinya, masih tetap berdetak keras, namun kali ini dengan rasa yang berbeda. Nyaman sekali.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku...mencintai nya, Ryeowook-ah... dulu sekali aku mencintai Sungmin hyung..." Kyuhyun meneruskan kalimatnya yang sempat terpotong sambil memluk erat Ryeowook. Ia merasakan tubuh Ryeowook diam di dalam pelukannya ketika mengatakan itu semua.

Tangis Ryeowook yang sempat ia dengar di telinganya tak lagi terdengar.

"Aku tahu Kyu..." Ryeowook menepuk-nepuk pundak tahu itu yang akan dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun tadi. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mencernanya, tapi, sesaat lalu, waktu seolah berhenti karena kata-kata Kyuhyun.

Ada perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan, tak hanya rasa takut kehilanagn, tapi rasa yang lain. Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menyembunyikan helaan nafanya yang berat.

Disisi lain, Kyuhyun meneteskan air mata perlahan, seolah lega bisa mengatakan perasaan yang dulu mengganggu nya. Cinta yang ia rasakan pada Sungmin. Cinta egoisnya yang bahkan menjadi penyebab kematian Sungmin.

Penyesalan karena mencintai Sungmin tumbuh di hati Kyuhyun.

Tapi setidaknya, rasa itu sedikit hilang karena ia tak lagi menanggung semuanya sendiri. Disampingnya ada seorang namja yang begitu baik menemani dirinya.

"Tapi aku sekarang sudah bisa sedikit merelakan kepergiannya...aku, akan tetap hidup Ryeowook-ah." Kyuhyun kembali berpikir. Kalimat yang ia ucapkan tadi, bagaimana bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

Demi siapa dia akan hidup. Apa untuk Ryeowook-ah? Untuk siapa?

Kyuhyun memutar sedikit kepalanya, agar bisa melihat salah satu sisi wajah Ryeowook yang masih menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. Melihat rambut lurus Ryeowook. Garis melengkung itu muncul kembali di wajah Kyuhyun. Walau tidak tahu untuk apa, Kyuhyun sangat senang hari ini. Sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan.

__DayDreaM__

Namja itu duduk terdiam, kedua matanya menatap lurus kedepan entah apa yang ia lihat. Dari sorot matanya tergambar jelas suatu kemarahan. Tapi wajanya tersenyum dan berbinar.

"Sampai kapan kau terus diam begitu?" Tanya namja disebelahnya. Namja pemilik gummy smile itu memperhatikan temannya dan tangannya yang sedang menguliti sebuah kayu kecil dengan pisau di tangannya yang lain.

Namja berwajah tampan itu mendesah. Disandarkan tubuhnya pada bangku taman tempat ia duduk. Bangku kayu yang mungkin ada beberapa di taman itu. Ia menengadahkan kepala ke langit, menatap, mengikuti gerakan dedauanan yang berguguran dari pohon.

Musim apa ini? Tanya nya dalam hati.

Bahkan ia hampir lupa hari apa sekarang karena pikirannya sudah beberapa hari ini tak ada di tubuhnya. Ia mendesah.

"Hah...aku hanya sedang mengasah pikiran, pikiran jahatku..."

Dia bingung, kemana larinya keinginan membunuhnya setiap melihat wajah manis seseorang yang terus berputar di otaknya. Tapi, itu tak bisa membendung, atau menghapus keinginan dan dendamnya.

"Hentikan itu Hae, kau menyeramkan..." Tambahnya lagi.

Donghae menatap Sahabat baiknya itu. Eunhyuk.

"Menyeramkan?"

"Ya. Kau menyeramkan...lupakah kau jika Kyuhyun adalah dongsaengmu...?"

"Jangan katakan itu." Donghae membuang muka.

Bagaimana mungkin bisa menganggap Kyuhyun adalah dongsaengnya, jika pada kenyataannya, Kyuhyun lah penghancur kehidupannya.

"Aku tak pernah menganggapnya begitu! memikirkannya saja tidak pernah... Jangan pikir karena Sungmin hyung menyayanginya, aku juga harus melakukan itu!"

"Dia pernah, setidaknya...menganggapmu hyung nya. Dan berusaha bersikap baik padamu...kau lupa itu? Aku masih mengingatnya..." Enhyuk menatap kedua manik mata Donghae dalam. Dia tahu sesungguhnya Donghae bukanlah orang yang jahat. Donghae hanya kesepian, dan sedikit keras kepala. Tapi itu yang membuat Eunhyuk menyukainya.

Dan juga...Sungmin.

Eunhyuk sangat tahu, Sungmin sangat menyayangi sahabatnya itu. Terlalu menyayanginya.

"Sekarang kau ingin membelanya?! orang yang sudah menyebabkan Sungmin hyung pergi?!" Suara Donghae meninggi. Ia bahkan bangkit berdiri, beracak pinggang pada Eunhyuk.

"Ani...aku tak membela siapapun?!"

"Kau baru saja melakukannya!"

"Aku hanya memintamu berhenti... sebelum kau menyesalinya."

"Tak akan!" Donghae masih dengan pendiriannya.

Eunhyuk yang sudah tidak tahan ikut berdiri seolah menantang Donghae. Di tatapnya Donghae lekat. Namja itu lelah mengahadapi Donghae. "Setidaknya... berhentilah mempermainkan orang?!"

"Nugu? siapa yang aku permainkan? Bukankah biasanya kau juga menyukainya..." Donghae masih tak mau kalah. Tak penting siapa yang dihadapinya sekarang. Ia hanya tak mau berhenti. Tidak untuk sekarang.

"Tapi tidak untuk kali ini, kau akan menyakitinya... dan juga dirimu sendiri!"

"Siapa maksudmu?"

"Kim Ryeowook!" Sebuah nama terlontar dari mulut Eunhyuk. Donghae tercengang. Tak menyangka Eunhyk menyebut nama namja manis itu. Euhyuk berlalu dari hadapan Donghae setelah mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan untuk memperingatkan Donghae.

Kim Ryeowook. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Eunhyuk bisa melihat seseorang mempunyai ketulusan pada semua yang ia lakukan, selain Sungmin hyung tentunya.

Ryeowook merubah cara pandang Eunhyuk terhadap namja itu.

Ryeowook. Namja yang dulu menyebalkan baginya, kini membuat dirinya berpikir untuk melindunginya. Eunhyuk hanya tak ingin Donghae mempermainkan seseorang yang sudah tulus menyayanginya. Tak ingin nantinya Donghae menyesal sudah membawa Ryeowook dalam masalahnya.

__DayDreaM__

Flashback on

Sungmin berkali-kali menatap jam besar di sudut rumahnya. Ia terus berjalan mondar-mandir menunggu kepulangan seseorang. Di depannya duduk dua orang yang sekarang di panggilnya Appa dan Eomma, dan juga Kyuhyun.

Ya, mereka adalah kedua orang tua Kyuhyun yang dulu mengangkat Sungmin untuk menjadi anaknya. Mereka membesarkan Sungmin dengan kasih sayang yang sama dengan yang mereka berikan kepada Kyuhyun.

Bagi mereka Sungmin adalah anak tertua yang sangat mereka banggakan.

"Sungmin-ah... tenanglah, kemari duduk disamping eomma..." Wanita itu menarik lengan Sungmin untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Ani eomma...bagaimana aku bisa tenang, sudah malam Donghae belum pulang juga..."

"Hyung...biar aku yang menelpon Donghae hyung..." Usul Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya Sungmin juga sudah melakukannya sejak tadi. Tapi ia mengangguk pada Kyuhyun yang dibalas senyuman oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya dan berlari ke arah meja telpon yang tak jauh dari nya. Ia menekan beberapa nomer yang ia hafal diluar kepala. Nomer Donghae. Tapi sebelum tersambung, pintu rumah mereka terbuka karena kedatangan seseorang.

Namja itu berjalan masuk pelan, tanpa peduli semua orang menatapnya heran.

Sungmin pun bangkit mendekati namja itu. "Ya! kau darimana saja? Semua orang mengkhawatirkan mu Hae!"

Donghae memandangi satu-persatu orang di rumah itu. Seorang wanita tersenyum, mungkin lega karena salah satu anak yang ia anggap anak kandungny itu kini sudah pulang. Donghae memandangi lagi wajah yang lain, seorang pria paruh baya menatapnya sedikit kesal. Tanpa dijelaskan Donghae tahu pria itu sedang marah padanya. Lagi!

Dan disana berdiri Kyuhyun dengan satu tangan sedang menggengam gagang telepn, namun segera di letakkan kembali oleh Kyuhyun di tempatnya.

Sudah jam satu dini hari. Donghae heran kenapa orang-orang ini mempertanyakan dirinya yang baru pulang?

Dia diam tak menjawab Sungmin, hanya menatapnya kosong.

"Jawab pertanyaan hyungmu Donghae!"

"Untuk apa kalian mencemaskanku... biasanya juga kalian tak perduli..."' Donghae menunduk melihat kedua sepatunya.

"Apa maksudmu? dan apa ini... Lihat tubuhmu, kotor, penuh luka seperti ini! kau pasti berkelahi lagi kan?!" Sungmin memegangi wajah Donghae yang penuh luka memar. " Kau bahkan bau alkohol..." Sungmin mendekatkan tubuhnya mencium bau tubuh Donghae.

"Aniya! aku tidak minum hyung!" Sergah Donghae menghempaskan tangan Sungmin dari wajahnya. Sungmin masih memandangnya tak percaya. Sorot matanya menampakkan amarah yang membuat Donghae sedikit tak berani menatapnya.

"Aku...ya! aku baru saja selesai menghajar orang di sekolah tadi. Tapi aku hanya membela diri, orang itu yang memulainya dan akusedikit memberinya pelajaran karena sudah menghinaku. Kyuhyun saksinya!"

Donghae mengangkat tangan menunjuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memang melihat apa yang terjadi tadi siang, saat keduany masih berada di sekolah. Ya...saat ini keduanya bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Tapi itu tak membuat mereka dekat. Meskipun sejak kecil Sungmin dan Donghae sudah tinggal bersama Kyuhyun setelah kedua orang Kyuhyun mengangkat anak Sungmin, kemudian Donghae.

"Ne..aku melihatnya Sungmin hyung, Donghae hyung..hanya membela diri..." Bela Kyuhyun. Donghae melirik Sungmin dan orang yang Sungmin panggil appa tadi.

"Kau bukan memberinya sedikit pelajaran! kau hampir memaatahkan sebagian tulang tubuhnya!" Bentak Sungmin yang tahan dengan sikap Donghae marah.

Donghae tidak percaya dengan yang Sungmin katakan. Dia tidak memukul orang itu dengan sangat keras. "Itu bukan salahku..." Jawab Donghae enteng.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya appa menerima telpon dari sekolah, karena ulahmu! apa kau tidak bisa diam saja, dan menjadi anak baik seperti Sungmin dan Kyuhyun?!"

"Dan diam saja saat orang lain menghinaku?!" Donghae memberanikan diri menatap langsung mata pria tua itu. Donghae pun kesal, karena selalu menjadi bahan perbandingan antara dia, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Ap dia harus diam karena hampir semua teman sekolahnya mengatakan ia tidak pantas menjadi bagian keluarga Cho.

Hanya karena sifat mereka bertiga yang tak sama.

"Lalu Sampai kapan kau akan terus berbuat onar seperti ini. Appa sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat tingkahmu!"

"Sampai aku puas... lagipula apa pedulimu!" Donghae masih menatap pria itu.

"Kau! Appa tak pernah mengajarkanmu menjadi pembangkang dan pembuat ulah seperti ini! Appa tak membesarkanmu untuk itu!"

"Aku bahakan tak meminta kau untuk membesarkanku!" Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di wajah Donghae. Tamparan yang meninggalkan rasa panas di salah satu pipinya.

"Appa..." lirih Kyuhyun. Ia memegangi dengan kuat tangan appa nya yang terangkat ke atas hendak memukul Donghae. Tap terlambat, sebuah tangan lain berhasil melakukan itu. Kyuhyun dan Pria tua itu pun kaget mengetahui siapa yang memukul Donghae.

Tamparan itu. Donghae menggerakkan pelan kepalanya memandangi Sungmin tak percaya. Hyung nya sendiri lah yang menamparnya. "Hyung..."

"Minta maaf pada appa sekarang juga!" Sungmin geram.

"Sungmin-ah...apa kau yang lakukan?"

"Biarkan saja Appa, anak ini harus di ajari sopan santun!"

Donghae menatap Sungmin dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Pertam kalinya ia mendapati tamparan keras dari hyung nya sendiri. Dia akan lebih rela jika orang lain yang melakukan itu. Donghae memegangi pipinya, walau sebenarnya hati nya yang sakit.

Kyuhyun merasa iba pada Donghae.

"Cepat minta maaf!" Perintah Sungmin, kedua matanya tak berkedip memandangi Donghae dengan amarah. Donghae memutar kepala, mengarahkan pandangannya pada pria tua di depannya. Dia tidak mau melakukan itu.

Appa kyuhyun balas memandanginya dengan raut wajah penuh sesal. Seharusnya ia tak sekeras itu terhadap Donghae dan bisa mencegah Sungmin memukul dongsaengnya sendiri.

"Shireo!"Donghae menggelengkan kepala keras dan berlalu naik ke lantai atas, ke kamarnya.

Sungmin menutup mata, karena lagi-lagi tak bisa menenangkan diri, apalagi menenangkan sikap Donghae. Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Appa nya mengajak pria itu duduk. Ia pun sedikit menarik nafas panjang dan mengelurkannya pelan. Entah sampai kapan ia akan terus menyaksikan pemadangan tak enak seperti tadi.

Flasbackoff

__DayDreaM__

Kyuhyun membuka satu persatu tirai penutup jendela di ruangannya. Kedua sudut bibir nya terangkat menggambarkan senyuman sempurna miliknya. Ia menarik nafas sedalam yang ia bisa lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Sudah lama rasanya ia tak tersenyum sebahagia ini sambil merasakan sinar matahari terbit di ufuk timur sana.

Kyuhyun menutup mata, melakukan hal yang sama sering seseorang lakukan dengan sama persis. Setiap pagi, saat namja itu terbangun dari tidurnya ia melihat Ryeowook yang baru datang menjenguknya membuka semua tirai yang ada, menyambut pagi dan menerima sinar matahari seperti yang Kyuhyun lakukan sekarang.

Ryeowook, benar-benar sudah menulari kebiasaan lucunya itu,

"Kyu! apa yang kau lakukan." Terdengar suara Ryeowook yang kali ini terlambat membangunkan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook menaikkan satu alis melihat Kyuhyun merentangkan tangan lalu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Ah...? oh...itu..." Kyuhyun yang kaget dengan suara tipis Ryeowok yang datang tiba-tiba tersipu malu, karena sahabatnya itu mengetahui dirinya meng-copy kebiasaannya. Kebiasaan Ryeowook yang sempat diejeknya itu. Ia tak berani menampakkan wajahnya pada Ryeowook, namun sayang namja kecil itu mendekatinya. Berdiri di sampingnya.

Dengan sudut matanya, Kyuhyun bisa melihat Ryeowook dyang tersenyum lebar, senyum yang meng-intimadisinya. Senyum kemenangan. "Hahaha...kau lucu Kyu, kenapa tak jujur saja bilang kalau kau terinsiprasi olehku..."

Ryeowook ikut merentangkan tangan, menerima sinar matahari yang menerpa tubuhnya hangat. Masih dengan senyuman lebar di wajah polosnya.

Ya...kau memang sudah banyak meng-inspirasi orang-orang di sekitarmu Ryeowook0-ah. Membuat orang-orang tersentuh dengan ketulusanmu. Terutama dengan tingkah polosmu yang seperti anak-anak itu.

"Pagi ini benar-benar hangat kan Kyu..."

Kyuhyun diam tak menanggapi celotehan temannya itu.

"Aku senang kau bisa pulang sekarang, kau juga kan?!" Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya cepat ke arah Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun balas mengangguk.

Keduanya saling menatap, lama. Garis senyum masih terkembang di wajah keduanya. Perasaan senang, lega dan bahagia sedang memenui hati mereka. Walau mungkin dengan perasaan bahagia yang berbeda.

__DayDreaM__

TBC

NB:

Mianhae all my reader...lama gak update fanfic, apalagi sampai kesannya lupa ngelanjutin...huhu.. mianhae...#bow.

Kali ini aku sempetin buat update lagi... meskipun pasti bakalan lama juga, tapi seenggaknya i'm try,kk~~

pokoknya inget, yang habis baca coment ya...kalao gak aku kutuk beneran.#plak.^^

Gomawo buat yang udah nungguin ff ini...


End file.
